Ce n'est jamais fini
by TheBloodyFreak
Summary: Un OS pour un concours, transformé en fiction longue, où à la fin de la Bataille Finale de Poudlard, Hermione décide d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps pour aller dans l'époque de Jedusor. Que va-t-il se passer entre le sombre et mystérieux Tom Jedusor et la gentille et douce Hermione Granger, transformée en Magaly Entshylte? Violence physique/mentale dans les chapitres à venir.
1. Prologue

PARCE QUE CE N'EST JAMAIS FINI...

 _Le prologue de cette fanfiction a été écrit pour un concours sur ShortEdition, donc il est extrêmement court, même pour un prologue. Quelques commentaires m'ont suggérés d'en faire une fiction longue, alors voilà..._

 _Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Cette fanfic ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du tome sept, elle commence à la fin de la Bataille finale de Poudlard._

 _Je ne gagne rien en m'amusant avec les personnages de Rowling._

Enjoy! ^^

PROLOGUE

J'ai toujours eu un grand cœur. Dumbledore m'avait dit que ça allait me perdre. Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quel point il avait raison. Il m'avait aussi dit que j'étais intelligente. Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quel point il avait tort.

Si j'étais si intelligente, comment avais-je pu me fourrer dans un tel pétrin?!

Juste après la guerre, j'avais remonté le temps, grâce au Retourneur de Temps que j'avais volé au Ministère de la Magie, au Département des Mystères, dans la Salle du Temps. La nuit où Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry Potter, était mort.

Et j'avais observé Jedusor. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Pourquoi il avait tenté de contrôler le monde. Harry nous avait expliqué, à Ron et à moi, que l'enfance de Jedusor n'avait pas été rose, qu'il avait grandi dans un orphelinat, sans amour.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas son comportement. Harry avait vécu chez un oncle, une tante et un cousin qui le haïssaient et ne s'était pas tourné vers la magie noire pour autant.

Pour comprendre, j'étais retournée à Poudard. J'étais entrée en première année en même temps que Tom. J'avais été envoyée à Serpentard. Je désirais tellement rester proche de Jedusor pour le déchiffrer que le Choixpeau avait du m'envoyer dans la même maison que lui.

Aujourd'hui, nous rentrions en deuxième année, nous étions sur le quai 9 ¾.

-Tom! criais-je en l'apercevant. Salut.

-Salut, Entshylte.

Pour passer inaperçue, j'avais changé de nom et m'étais fait adopter par une famille de sang-purs. Je leur avait lancé des sorts pour qu'ils croient que j'étais leur fille. Je m'appelais désormais Magaly Entshylte, et je faisais partie des « amis » de Jedusor. Enfin, de ses sbires, plutôt.

Tout comme eux, je ne le connaissait presque pas, parce qu'il ne se confiait jamais. Contrairement aux autre, jen savais cependant assez sur lui pour ne pas lui demander comment s'étaient passées ses vacances. Je serrais la main qu'il me tendait en guise de bonjour.

-Où sont les autres? demandais-je en regardant à droite, puis à gauche.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-En tout cas, je suis contente de retourner à Poudlard!

-Moi aussi, dit Tom en souriant.

J'étais l'une des seules personnes à lui tirer de vrais sourire. Sûrement parce que je connaissais son passé et son avenir. Je commençais à réellement tenir à lui, et j'espérais réussir à le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Mais je n'étais sûre de rien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

L'idée de lui révèler la vérité, de l'aider, de l'empêcher de refaire les même erreurs me saisit.

Allais-je le remettre sur le droit chemin... ou bien l'aider à devenir le maître du monde?


	2. Commençons par le commencement

Pour ce qui est de la vitesse de publication, je préfère ne pas m'engager car j'ai tendance à prendre un peu de retard, mais normalement vous aurez un chapitre toute les une à deux semaines. J'espère que ça vous suffira, enjoy! ^^

CHAPITRE 1: Commençons par le commencement...

(Ce chapitre contient des morceaux du septième livre, notamment pour les dialogues et la chanson de Peeves.)

Pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallait revenir à la fin de la Bataille Finale de Poudlard. Après la mort de Tonks, de Lupin, de Fred... et de Voldemort.

Nous, les survivants, étions à la fois heureux et désespérément tristes d'avoir perdus nos amis, et même des gens de notre famille. C'était horrible. Le regard vide de George alors qu'il contemplait le cadavre de son frère en tenant sa main froide et dure. Tous les Weasley étaient effondrés. Moi et Harry aussi. Nous faisions presque partie de cette famille.

J'étais si triste que je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, bizarrement. La Grande Salle était presque entièrement détruite et ressemblait à un cimetière à cause de tous les cadavres qui s'y trouvaient. Peeves fit irruption dans la salle où tout le monde se recueillait sur les corps de proches et se mit à chanter, enfin plutôt à hurler, tout en improvisant une petite danse:

 _On les a eus,_

 _Vaincus, battus_

 _Le p'tit Potter est un héros,_

 _Voldy nourrit les asticots,_

 _Ils ont tous été écrasés,_

 _Maintenant, on peut rigoler!_

-Voilà qui exprime bien l'ampleur et la tragédie de l'événement, vous ne trouvez pas? dit Ron en nous entraînant hors de la Grande Salle et en souriant amèrement.

J'hochai la tête, un sourire fantomatique aux lèvres. Comme l'avait dit Peeves, nous les avions vaincus. Mais il avait oublié une chose: tous n'avaient pas été écrasés, et nous avions nous aussi subit de lourdes pertes.

À cause de Lord Voldemort. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de ce connard pour qu'il en arrive là?!

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une question de pure rhétorique. Je savais ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce n'était pas de sa faute. Enfin, pas entièrement. S'il avait eu des parents, si on lui avait donné de l'amour, il ne serait pas devenu ce qu'il avait été. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Quoique. On a toujours le choix. On est même la somme de ses choix.

À cette pensées, mes yeux me brûlèrent, et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Les larmes débordèrent sans que je puisse rien y faire, sans que je puisse les retenir. Ron me lança un coup d'œil, et quand il me vit pleurer, il pleura à son tour. En nous entendant sangloter, Harry se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Nous étions en larmes tous les trois. Je me laissais tomber sur la première marche des escaliers que nous avions atteint. Harry s'assit à ma droite et Ron à ma gauche. Ron me prit dans ses bras, et je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Un peu plus tard, alors que nous nous étions calmés, Ginny et Luna sortirent de la Grande Salle et vinrent nous voir. Ginny s'assit à côté d'Harry, qui se décala pour permettre à Luna de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je tournais la tête vers celle dont le père avait voulu nous livrer à Voldemort et lui sourit faiblement. Le silence pesait trop.

-Comment tu vas, Luna?

-Plutôt bien. Plutôt vivante.

Je souris. Luna avait le don de dire la vérité de façon à rassurer et mettre mal à l'aise à la fois.

-Oui, dis-je. T'as raison. Vivante.

-Je suis désolée, pour Fred, lança Luna à tout le monde. Aucun de ceux qui sont morts cette nuit ne le méritaient. À part les Mangemorts.

-Oui. Personne n'aurait dû mourir, dis-je alors qu'une larme coulait silencieusement sur ma joue.

Je fixais mes yeux sur l'horizon. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester assise, immobile, à penser à tous ceux qui étaient morts cette nuit. J'avais besoin de bouger, de marcher, de faire quelque chose.

-Je vais marcher un peu, dis-je en me levant. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Moi aussi, dit Luna en se levant à son tour. Je peux t'accompagner?

-Oui, Luna. Bien sûr.

Elle se mit à marcher à mes côtés alors que nous nous éloignions des escaliers. J'étais surprise que les autres ne me disent pas de rester. Mais en même temps, il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Moi et Luna sortîmes dans la cour jonchées par les gravats et les corps de Mangemorts, de géants et autres joyeusetés.

-Je suis triste que tous ces gens soient morts.

-Moi aussi. Je déteste Voldemort.

-Pourquoi faire?

Luna et ses grandes questions si constructives.

-Je veux dire, reprit-elle, il est mort. Ça ne sert plus à rien de le détester. La haine est un sentiment stérile. Et c'est le sentiment qui à mené Tu-Sais-Qui à vouloir tuer tout le monde.

-Tu crois qu'il n'y a que ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu crois que c'est juste parce qu'il était empli de haine?

-En fait, je ne sais pas trop... dit Luna, rêveuse. Je pense. Pour savoir, il faudrait pouvoir remonter le temps. Pouvoir voir comment était Tu-Sais-Qui quand il était jeune.

Je fus prise d'une soudaine inspiration. Je fouillais frénétiquement dans mon petit sac en perles jusqu'à trouver enfin ce que je cherchais. Je sortis le Retourneur de Temps de mon sac et le laissait pendre au bout de mes doigts.

-Je pourrais remonter le temps. Jusqu'à l'enfance de Voldemort.

-Ce serait dangereux, observa Luna.

-Qu'est-ce qui serait dangereux? demanda la voix de Ron.

-Rien. Rien, maintenant que Voldemort est mort, dis-je en cachant précipitemment le Retourneur de Temps dans mon sac.

Ron vint me voir et mis son bras dans mon dos. Luna rentra au château pour voir Neville tandis que Ron, Harry et moi partions pour le bureau du directeur.

Chemin faisant, Harry nous raconta ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, les pensées de Rogue. Il nous raconta aussi ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt. Il nous emmena dans le bureau du directeur. La gargouille était tellement en piteux état qu'elle ne demanda même pas de mot de passe. Dans le bureau, tout les tableaux d'anciens directeurs applaudissaient.

Mais quand Harry leva les mains, tous se turent. Il regardait le portrait de Dumbledore, qui pleurait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-La chose qui était cachée dans le Vif d'or, dit Harry, je l'ai laissée par terre, dans la forêt. Je ne sais plus exactement où, mais je ne vais pas aller la rechercher. Vous êtes d'accord?

-Oui, mon cher Harry, approuva le portrait de Dumbledore. C'est une décision sage et courageuse, mais je n'en attendait pas moins de toi. Quelqu'un d'autre sait où elle est tombée?

-Personne, assura Harry alors que Dumbledore hochait la tête. Mais je garderais le cadeau d'Ignotus.

-Bien sûr, Harry, dit le portrait en souriant. La cape est à toi jusqu'à ce que tu la lègues à quelqu'un!

-Il y a également ceci.

Harry sortit la Baguette de Sureau, et Ron et moi la contemplâmes d'un air qui ne plut apparemment pas à Harry.

-Je n'en veux pas, dit Harry.

-Quoi?! s'exclama Ron. Tu es dingue?

-Je sais qu'elle est puissante... dit Harry, las. Mais j'étais plus heureux avec la mienne. Alors...

Il sortit de la bourse qu'il avait toujours à son cou et en sortit sa baguette cassée, les deux morceaux étaient à peine reliés par un mince bout de plume de phénix. Il la posa sur le bureau puis lança dessus un Reparo avec la Baguette de Sureau.

La baguette d'Harry se reconstitua alors.

J'étais ébahie. Normalement, les baguettes ne se réparent pas. Une fois qu'elles sont cassées, elles sont cassées.

Harry la prit dans ses doigts et il sembla de nouveau lui. Il déclara à Dumbledore qu'il allait remettre la baguette là où il était. Il ajouta que s'il mourrait de manière naturelle, son pouvoir serait rompu. Se serait la fin de la Baguette de Sureau.

-T'es sûr? demanda Ron, une once de convoitise dans la voix.

-Je crois que Harry a raison, murmurai-je.

-Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, reprit Harry. Et très sincèrement, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours.

Il se détourna des portraits et sortit du bureau directoral, suivi par Ron. J'hésitais un instant, puis me tournait vers le portrait de Dumbledore. Il me regardait, dans l'expectative.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je me demandais... Pourquoi?!

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez laissé exploser cette foutue guerre?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas laissés d'indications plus précises?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez laissé patauger dans la merde pendant tout ce temps?! Pourquoi, bordel?!

Dumbledore se tut un moment, et dans son portrait, Phineas Nigellus hoqueta avant de s'écrier de sa voix nasillarde et insupportable:

-Non mais, quelle insolence! De mon temps, on n'aurait jamais osé s'adresser comme ça à un ancien directeur! Non, mais vraiment, quelle insupportable péronnelle!

-Phineas, fermez-la! m'exclamais-je. Alors, professeur Dumbledore, vous n'avez pas répondu?!

Le portrait de Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune et croisa les mains. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il était encore vivant.

-Et bien, dit-il. C'était indépendant de ma volonté. Si j'avais pu aller plus vite, détruire plus d'Horcruxes, réunir plus d'informations, avancer le travail pour que vous n'ayez pas à tout faire, je l'aurais fait. Mais je suis mort avant d'avoir pu achever ma mission.

-Vous saviez que vous alliez mourir, lors de notre sixième année à moi, Harry et Ron. À Draco.

-Oui, et ma course effrénée contre la montre n'en a été que plus importante. Je suis désolé.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Dumbledore et alla se perdre dans sa barbe argentée. Le voir pleurer ainsi m'amena les larmes aux yeux. Je n'en pouvait plus, la guerre m'avait brisée, la guerre nous avait tous brisés. Nous étions devenus faibles. J'étais devenue faible.

-Écoutez... dis-je, la voix tremblante, en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Je ne peux pas... plus... Regardez ce que la guerre nous a fait à tous... Il faut... il faut effacer ça.

-Comment?

Secouée de sanglot, je pris mon sac en perles et en sortis un énorme grimoire d'enchantements et le Retourneur de Temps. Dumbledore me regardait, sourcils froncés.

-Mauvaise idée, dit-il en comprenant où je voulais en venir. Comment feriez-vous pour ne pas être vue? Et comment feriez-vous changer d'avis Tom Jedusor si vous ne pouvez pas être vue?

-Je n'aurais pas besoin de ne pas être vue, puisque je serais dans une époque où personne ne pourra me reconnaître.

-Ce que vous rencontrerez dans l'époque de Jedusor qui vous reverrons dans cette époque là feront sûrement le lien.

-Ils ne pourront pas. Je changerait de nom. L'unique ressemblance sera physique. Dans ce grimoire, il y a un sort de rajeunissement. Il est compliqué, mais je pense y arriver. Je pourrais me rendre mes onze ans, puis je remonterais le temps jusqu'à l'époque de Jedusor, un peu avant qu'il n'entre en première année.

-Fais comme tu veux, chère Hermione. Mais fais attention. Ton grand cœur pourrait te perdre, même si tu as une grande intelligence. Emporte de l'argent. De quoi survivre un moment. Tu en auras besoin.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent. Ça fait longtemps que je suis fauchée.

-Le professeur Rogue rangeait de l'argent dans le placard. Celui qui est à droite de la Pensine. Il avait beaucoup d'argent, et je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous lui en empruntiez. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait en avoir l'usage, désormais.

J'hochai la tête et ouvrit le placard dont Dumbledore m'avait parlé. Une somme astronomique se trouvait dedans. Des piles et des piles de Gallions, toutes plus hautes les unes que les autres. Après avoir lancé un regard à Dumbledore, je pris tout l'argent dans une grosse bourse que je mis dans mon sac. J'ouvris ensuite le grimoire à la bonne page.

J'inspirai profondément puis lançais le sort. Je sentis beaucoup de transformations sur mon corps, et pas forcément les plus agréables. Je vis dans une porte du placard qui me renvoyait mon reflet que mes cheveux s'étaient re-transformés en une tignasse broussailleuse et indomptable, comme lors de ma première année.

Je me tournais alors vers Dumbledore, le Retourneur de Temps en main.

-Si Harry et Ron me cherchent, vous pourrez lui dire ce que j'ai fait, professeur? dis-je, des larmes dans la voix. Leur dire que je suis partie pour les aider, pour empêcher tout ça.

-Je le ferais, assura le portrait de Dumbledore.

-Combien de tours, professeur? demandais-je alors. Combien de tours jusqu'à la première année à Poudlard de Tom Jedusor?

Il me dit alors un nombre exorbitant. Je me mis alors à faire tourner le Retourneur de Temps le plus vite possible, tout en comptant.

Le voyage commençait.


	3. Retour en 1942

CHAPITRE 2: Retour en 1942

Quand j'eus terminé, je me retrouvais dans le bureau directoral. Il n'y avait personne, seuls quelques tableaux qui s'étonnaient de me trouver soudain là. L'un d'entre eux me parla:

-Mais qui êtes vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici alors que c'est le dernier jour? Vous allez rater le train! Et vous êtes vêtue comme une clocharde, en plus!

Je baissais le regard sur mes vêtements. C'étaient les même que ceux que je portais lors de la bataille, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me changer depuis, et ils étaient trop grand maintenant. J'étais également couverte de sang, mais heureusement je n'étais pas bléssée, car j'avais mis de l'essence de dictame sur mes plaies.

Sans répondre au tableau qui braillait de plus en plus fort, je sortis de la pièce, priant pour ne croiser personne dans le château, quelqu'un comme un directeur avec des affaires urgentes ou importantes à régler, ou un professeur récupérant ses dernières affaires. Mais par chance, je ne croisais personne. Je pus sortir du château et me rendre sur le quai du train, après m'être jeté un sortilège de Désillusion pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une « clocharde », comme l'avait si bien dit le tableau. Je montais dans le train et m'installais seule dans un compartiment. J'étais arrivée en juin, je ne comprenais pas... J'espérais au moins que je ne m'étais pas trompée, et que Jedusor entrerait bien à Poudlard pour la première fois au mois de septembre qui allait arriver.

Après un long trajet, nous arrivions enfin à la gare de King's Cross. Je repérais alors des familles. L'une d'elle avait un seul enfant, qui semblait avoir achevé sa quatrième ou sa cinquième année à Poudlard. J'étais quasi-sûre qu'ils étaient des Sangs Purs.

-À l'année prochaine, Entshylte! dit un garçon à celui que j'observais.

-À l'année prochaine, Diggory! lui répondit-il.

J'avais maintenant confirmation de ce que je pensais. À cette époque, les Sangs Purs restaient entre eux, en général, et les Diggory étaient des Sangs Purs. Je regardais les dénommés Entshylte pendant leurs retrouvailles. Quand ils partirent, je les suivi d'assez loin pour les voir sans qu'ils me voient.

Quand il prirent leur voiture, je pris un taxi pour les suivre de loin. Quand leur voiture s'arrêta, je demandais au taxi de s'arrêter. Ils entrèrent dans un manoir immense, magnifique et luxueux, au jardin immense, magnifique et luxueux, gardé par un portail immense, magnifique et luxueux. Je mémorisais l'adresse avant de repartir en taxi vers une zone commerciale.

Là-bas, j'achetais des vêtements neufs et luxueux, car ceux que je portais, en plus d'être déchirés, ne correspondaient pas du tout à l'époque dans laquelle j'étais et que j'avais besoin d'habits luxueux pour intégrer la famille des Entshylte.

Une fois parée de vêtements flambants neufs, je retournais au manoir Entshylte et attendis que l'un d'entre eux sorte. Par chance, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, le jeune Entshylte ne tarda pas à sortir. Je lui lançais un Impero et le forçais à me révéler son nom.

-Je t'ordonne de répondre sincèrement à mes questions. Comment tu t'appelles?

-Dimitri Entshylte.

-Ta famille, elle est de Sang Pur? demandais-je.

-Oui.

-Comment s'appellent tes parents?

-Camilla et Marcus Entshylte.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs?

-Non.

Je souris et libérais Dimitri de l'Impero. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, je lui lançait un second sort, un sort qui forçait une personne à croire ce qu'on lui disait.

-Je suis ta petite sœur, murmurais-je doucement à son oreille. J'ai onze ans et je m'appelle... heu... Magaly. J'étais très malade, j'étais... heu... allergique à toute forme de magie, même la mienne, et je reviens d'un institut médicalisé où l'on m'a soigné.

Après lui avoir mis dans la tête que j'étais sa petite sœur, je relâchais mon sort. Dimitri papillonna des yeux et me regarda, avant de s'écrier:

-Oh! Magaly! Ça fait longtemps! Comment vas-tu? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée? Je sais que tu as la santé fragile...

-Je vais très bien, Dimitri, je suis contente de te voir! dis-je en souriant, fière de moi. J'ai hâte de rentrer pour voir Père et Mère.

-Oui, tu leur a sûrement beaucoup manqué. Mais là, je devais rejoindre des amis, près d'ici. Mais je peux t'accompagner voir Père et Mère, si tu veux?

-Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais y aller seule, va rejoindre tes amis, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Dimitri sourit, acquiesça puis m'ouvrit le portail et tourna les talons. J'entrai dans la propriété, traversai le jardin et poussais la porte du manoir. Camilla et Marcus Entshylte me tournaient le dos, assis sur un canapé. Je leur lançais le sort à tout deux en même temps. J'avais l'impression de revivre la scène où j'avais effacé la mémoire de mes parents. Toujours est-il que je leur lançais le sort, avant de m'approcher d'eux et de leur susurrer à l'oreille:

-Je suis votre fille, j'ai onze ans et je m'appelle Magaly. Je n'étais pas là parce que vous m'avez envoyé dans un institut médicalisé, parce que j'avais une santé très fragile qui vous inquiétait au plus haut point. J'étais alergique à toute forme de magie, y compris la mienne. Mais je suis guérie, et je suis revenue.

Je les libérais du sortilège, et d'un coup de baguette, je me rajoutais sur certaines des photos présentes dans la pièce. Parfait. J'avais de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas de portraits dans cette pièce.

Je vis mes « parents » battre des paupières puis me regarder. Camilla s'exclama:

-Oh, ma chérie! Tu es enfin de retour! Cela faisait si longtemps! Es-tu _vraiment_ guérie?

-Oui, Mère, je suis guérie, et je suis très heureuse de vous revoir enfin!

-Oh, Magaly! s'exclama mon père. Ils ont mis tant de temps à te soigner! Tu sais, c'est bête, ton frère vient de sortir, il ne sait pas que tu es revenue.

-Si, il le sait, je l'ai croisé en arrivant.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête, aparemment heureux. Visiblement, j'étais tombée dans une bonne famille, chez des gens qui aimaient vraiment leurs enfants. « Ma mère » s'écarta de moi et jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à mes vêtements. Je portais une robe simple, bleu claire et cintrée à la taille, et des ballerines noires vernies. Sur mes épaules, je portais un petit gilet noir.

-C'est bien que tu sois arrivée cette année, renchérit Camilla. Tu arrives pile pour ta première année à Poudlard! Et puis, comme ton frère est en cinquième année, il pourra te présenter les gens biens.

-Jily! cria Marcus.

Je fronçais les sourcils, troublée. Que se passait-il? J'eus la réponse quand je vis se diriger vers nous une petite elfe. Elle était trop mignonne, avec ses oreilles gigantesque d'où dépassaient des petites touffes de poils blanches et duveteuses. Elle était toute maigre et portait une sorte de chiffon jaunâtre assez dégoûtant.

-Maître? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette et effrayée.

-Conduit Magaly dans sa chambre avec ses bagages. Tiens, où sont tes bagages?

-Oh, heu... je n'en ai pas. Je me les suis fait voler... euh, dans le train.

Marcus fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Camilla s'approcha de lui et effectua une douce pression sur son avant-bras, tandis que Jili tremblait.

-Les rues ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient! Quelle insécurité! tonna Marcus.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai réussi à garder mon bagage à main.

-Très bien, ma chérie, dit Camilla en souriant. Profite d'être en haut pour prendre un bain, après un voyage, c'est toujours bon de se laver.

En disant cela, je leur montrais le sac en perles que j'avais gardé avec moi quand j'avais utilisé le Retourneur de Temps. Marcus hocha la tête, un peu calmé, et ordonna à Jili de m'emmener dans ma chambre afin de m'aider à m'y installer.

L'elfe me demanda de la suivre et se dirigea vers un escalier, le montant difficilement avec ses petites jambes. Elle traversa le long couloir qui menait à un second escalier qu'elle monta. Une fois arrivée au troisième étage, elle m'emmena jusqu'à la chambre du fond.

-Jili n'a pas souvenir de Miss Magaly, donc Jili ne sait pas si Miss Magaly se souvient, mais Jili sait que la dernière porte est celle de votre chambre, juste à droite celle de Mr. Dimitri, qui dort lui-même à droite de celle de Mr et Mme. Marcus et Camilla.

Je hochais la tête en m'efforçant d'afficher un air hautain, et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre.

Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Tout était violet pâle ou blanc, voire noir. Au sol se trouvait un tapis rond couleur lavande. Un grand placard en bois noir se trouvait à droite de la porte d'entrée, et un bureau blanc et violet pâle se trouvait à gauche de la porte. À part ça, la chambre comportait juste un lit à baldaquin king size aux draps noirs. Il y avait une fenêtre de chaque côté du lit, et sous chaque fenêtre se trouvait une table de nuit noire surmontée d'une lampe violette et blanche.

Jili me montra une petite porte que je n'avais pas vue, sur la droite. C'était une salle de bain, simple mais luxueuse. En me faisant couler un bain, je me demandais comment il se faisait que Jili n'ait rien dit à Marcus et Camilla à propos de moi. Elle n'osait sûrement pas contredire les ordres. Après tout, les Sangs Purs pouvaient être cruels avec les elfes de maisons, et elle craignait sans doute les réprimandes.

Je me glissais dans la baignoire et me savonnait rapidement en réfléchissant. Mon "frère" était-il ami avec Tom Jedusor? Je l'espérais. Je triturais le problème dans mon esprit alors que je sortais du bain, me séchai et me rhabillai. Je redescendit, laissant mon sac en perles sous mon oreiller.

Quand j'arrivais dans le salon, Marcus attachait une missive à la patte d'un hibou. En me voyant, il hocha la tête dans ma direction et, avec un sourire, me dit:

-J'envoie un hibou à ton frère pour qu'il nous rejoigne. On a besoin de son aide pour organiser la fête de ce soir.

-La fête? Quelle fête? demandais-je.

-La fête en ton honneur, enfin, ma chérie! s'exclama Camilla. Tu es enfin de retour, et nous voulons fêter ça dignement. De plus, on va pouvoir te présenter à tout le beau monde, et ça t'aidera plutôt pour ta rentrée à Poudlard, dans quelques mois.

-Très bien, dis-je. Merci, Mère. Merci, Père.

Le hibou s'envola alors que je souriais à mes nouveaux parents, qui donnaient des ordres à plusieurs elfes. Je grimaçais en pensant à la S.A.L.E, et sortit dans le jardin après avoir prévenu Marcus et Camilla. Je me promenais le long des allées bordées de buissons en fleurs, et tout était magnifique. J'étais époustouflée. J'admirais un buisson de fleurs particulièrement belles et odorantes quand une main s'abattit sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter violemment.

-Dimitri! m'exclamais-je. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Pardon, Magaly. C'était pas voulu. J'ai reçu la missive de Père. Il m'a dit qu'il organisait une fête pour ton retour, et qu'il voulait que je rentre passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu voudrais marcher un peu dans le jardin?

-Oui, j'adorerais ça. Tout a tellement changé depuis que je suis partie, mentis-je.

Sans rien dire, on se mit à marcher à travers les allées bordées de fleurs. J'avais de la chance d'être ici, j'étais apparemment tombée chez des gens charmants, avec une bonne éducation.

-À ton entrée à Poudlard, tu resteras avec moi quelques semaines. Je te présenterais les gens fréquentables. Tu sais, ceux qui ont le Sang Pur.

... et une folie pour le statut du sang.

-Ah, c'est génial! dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

-Oui. Il faudra surtout que tu fasses attention avec les gens de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, il y a plein de Sang-de-Bourbe là-bas. Quant aux Gryffondors, je ne t'en parle même pas.

-Oui, j'imagine... dis-je avec un sourire encore plus forcé.

De vrais maniques. La fête de ce soir promettait d'être un beau spectacle.


	4. Des présentations

J'ai inventé certains noms (enfin, j'ai pris des noms de constellations) que je n'ai pas pu trouver, et inventé certains personnages également, mais tous les noms de famille proviennent du Registre des Sang-Pur, que vous pouvez trouver sur les Wikis Harry Potter. Bref, c'est normal si certains personnages ne vous disent rien et que vous ne les trouvez qu'ici. Je n'ai pas non plus fait trop attention au dates de naissances, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas.

CHAPITRE 3: Une petite fête

J'avais passé l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Entshylte, à apprendre des arbres généalogiques et des coutumes de grandes maisons sorcières. Je savais à peu près comment j'étais sensée me tenir ce soir: je devais rester auprès de ma « famille » , afficher un sourire poli et distingué mais vide d'expression et dire bonjour aux gens à qui l'ont me présenterait.

Avec angoisse, j'enfilais la robe que Jili avait déposée sur mon lit. Une robe bleue nuit, cintrée à la taille, très longue. Je mis les bottines noires posées au pied du lit et descendit dans le salon.

J'y trouvais Camilla, déjà toute préparée: elle était vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge profond, son buste serré à outrance dans un corset qui faisait outrageusement ressortir sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle se leva et qu'elle fit quelques pas vers moi, sa longue jupe traînant derrière elle, elle m'impressionna réellement. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance époustouflante. Même sa voix transpirait l'autorité quand elle me demanda:

-Magaly, pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas coiffée ni maquillée?

-Heu... je...

-Est-ce comme ça que tu vas t'adresser à nos invités? demanda Marcus. Un peu d'éloquence, enfin!

-Pardon, Père. Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, articulais-je.

-Voyons, Marcus, mon cher... protesta Camilla. Magaly a fait un long voyage et elle est sûrement fatiguée. Alors forcement, elle n'est pas très loquace. Et dépeignée. Viens, je vais t'aider à te coiffer.

Je la suivis docilement, alors que Dimitri me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin et une lueur moqueuse dans l'œil. Je n'osais pas lui tirer la langue.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, Camilla se dirigea vers la salle de bain et me fit asseoir devant une petite coiffeuse noire. Elle en ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une brosse à cheveux en argent.

-Voyons voir... chantonna-t-elle de sa voix claire. Comment coiffer cette tignasse?

Je résistais à la furieuse envie de protester (mes cheveux n'étaient pas si horribles!) et la laissait passer la brosse dans mes cheveux. Elle s'y prenait avec délicatesse, mais je sentais quand même les nœuds se défaire douloureusement. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur mes cheveux, dont les boucles devinrent souples et brillantes. Camilla les arrangea doucement autour de mon visage, attachant seulement deux petites mèches à l'arrière de la tête, laissant les autres libres.

Elle ouvrit ensuite de nouveau le tiroir, où elle rangea la brosse. Elle sortit un petit coffret et le posa sur la coiffeuse. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, je vis tout un assortiment de fard à paupières, à joues, de fond de teint, de mascaras, crayons et autre. Je blêmis. Allait-elle vraiment ma maquiller? Je n'avais que onze ans, bon sang!

-Mère, est-ce vraiment utile? demandais-je timidement.

-Ne t'inquiète de rien, Magaly. Je vais juste te mettre un peu de mascara... murmura-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Tu es encore une jeune fille... tu n'as pas encore besoin d'être maquillée. Mais viendra un temps où tu devras apprendre, comme toute femme, le maniement du pinceau, du crayon et de la pince à épiler.

Elle se tut un moment, fronça légèrement les sourcils et marmonna en se tenant les tempes:

-Et de la crème anti-ride. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Je lui fis un faible sourire, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Si seulement elle savait à quel point je n'étais plus une enfant! J'en savais sûrement autant qu'elle sur la magie, voire plus, et j'avais participé à la Guerre, j'avais tué des gens. J'avais tué des gens, dans le futur. Et j'avais la possibilité de tout changer. La possibilité de tout refaire à zéro, d'effacer le malheur de ce monde.

-Viens, Magaly. Descendons, nos invités vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre désormais.

-Oui, Mère, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Je suivis Camilla jusqu'au salon, où attendaient Dimitri et Marcus, assis avec une élégance désinvolte sur l'un des canapés de cuir noir. Dimitri leva brièvement les yeux vers moi.

-Quelle classe, sœurette, observa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Mes amis vont t'adorer.

Je laissait échapper un petit ricanement angoissé, et mon père me regarda avec une surprise teintée de mécontentement. Si je commençais déjà à décevoir Marcus et Camilla, mon plan risquait de tomber à l'eau.

Soudain, un bruit semblable à un tintement de clochette retentit, me faisant sursauter légèrement. Alors que Mon frère se levait et lissait son costume noir -qui n'avait pas un seul pli-, Camilla agrippa doucement mon bras et murmura à mon oreille:

-Surtout, n'oublie pas: ne montre jamais à quel point tu es intelligente. Quand tu parles avec les gens, fais toujours l'idiote, et rit aux blagues que l'on te fait.

Un peu choquée, j'acquiesçais. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ça, faire partie de la « Haute Société Sang-Pur », je ne voyais pas ça aussi... froid et calculé. L'angoisse ne cessait de monter en moi.

Quant les premiers invités entrèrent dans le salon, ma mère planta un sourire faux sur son visage maussade et se mit à papoter tranquillement avec eux. Dimitri pressa légèrement mon bras, et je me tournais vers lui.

-Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter.

Un peu perdue, je hochai la tête en silence et le laissait m'entraîner vers un petit groupe de jeunes gens qui s'était formé près du buffet.

-Salut, tout le monde. Je vous présente Magaly. Magaly, voici les faux jumeaux Parkinson, Hydra et Hydrus, dit mon frère. Ils entrent en première année en même temps que toi. À côté, Cedrella Black, qui entre aussi en première année, sa grande sœur Charis qui entre en deuxième année, et Callidora, leur grande sœur, qui elle entre en troisième année.

Essayant de tout assimiler, je regardait Hydra et Hydrus, dont la face était plate et repoussante, et qui n'arrêtaient pas de se pencher l'une vers l'autre pour chuchoter et ricaner, et les trois sœurs Black, toutes trois magnifiques, drappées dans leur élégance et leur mutisme. Elles étaient impressionnantes et surtout intimidantes. Quoique, Cedrella Black semblait plus intimidée qu'intimidante.

-Tiens, reprit mon frère. D'autres faux-jumeaux, les Carrow, Nausicaa et Corvus. Deuxième année.

Ils étaient tous les deux carrés comme des armoires, et avaient une mine revêche sur un visage émacié, pourtant doté de grosses joues. Leurs yeux étaient hagards et ils respiraient par la bouche en faisant des bruits de locomotive. Ils me faisaient penser à Crabbe et Goyle. Et à une illustration parfaite de la consenguinité.

-Et... dit encore une fois mon frère. Là, Ophiuchus Flint, Hortense Bulstrode et Rufus Beurk, en cinquième année.

Tous trois semblaient se croire supérieur à tout le monde. Ils toisaient presque chaque personne présente avec dédain, malgré le physique repoussant de Flint, dont les dents étaient avancées et dont le visage était couvert de boutons. Rufus Beurk était un grand garçon brun et élancé à la peau pâle et aux yeux sombres, et il était plutôt charmant. Quant à Hortense, elle avait de quoi se sentir supérieure. Non contente d'avoir un corps de rêve, elle était grâcieuse et élégante sans paraître faire des efforts.

Alors que mon cerveau commençait à saturer, Dimitri continua, en me montrant d'autres gens:

-Serpens Malfoy et Aquarius Lestrange, premières années, et la sœur d'Aquarius, Tucana, qui est en troisième année.

Je dévisageais Serpens Malfoy avec méfiance. Il était... comme Draco, ou presque. Il avait la peau pâle, le visage pointu, l'air aristocratique. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc et ses yeux d'un gris métallique. Quand aux deux Lestrange, ils regardaient autour d'eux avec une indifférence qui frisait l'impolitesse.

-Et enfin, termina mon frère. Cygnus Rosier, un quatrième année, Phoenix Travers, deuxième année, et Caelum Yaxley, première année.

Cygnus était beau, d'une beauté banale, un peu gâchée par un léger strabisme. Phoenix avait une lueur perverse dans le regard, et Caelum semblait vicieux.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de fréquenter ces gens.

Je dirais même que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de les fréquenter.


	5. Une petite fête

CHAPITRE 4: Une petite fête...

Rien qu'en regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que tous étaient à Serpentard. Ça se voyait de loin à leur air supérieur et ennuyé, comme s'ils se croyaient supérieurs à tout le monde, et même les uns aux autres. Je réprimais un soupir bruyant et me forçait à faire un petit sourire -poli mais inexpressif- à l'assemblée de personne devant moi. Ils m'intimidaient.

Ils m'intimidaient, et c'était ridicule, parce que dans les faits, j'étais plus âgée qu'eux. Enfin, pas dans cette époque. J'allais demander à Dimitri pourquoi Tom Jedusor ne se trouvait pas là, puis je me ravisait juste à temps. Il n'était pas sensé être déjà entré à Poudlard, et quand bien même je m'étais trompé quant au nombre de tours avec le Retourneur de Temps, Jedusor n'était pas un sorcier au Sang Pur, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette soirée.

Hortense Bulstrode s'approcha de mon frère et murmura à son oreille. Le ton était très bas, mais vu le silence dans lequel tous les jeunes étaient murés, elle aurait aussi bien pu hurler:

-Alors, Dimitri... il paraît que nos parents veulent nous marier? J'ai entendu ma mère en parler à la tienne. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-J'en dit que je préfèrerais me marier à un troll des montagnes en rut, marmonna mon frère, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-C'est plus ou moins la même chose, non? murmura Serpens Malfoy, qui s'était subtilement glissé jusqu'à moi.

Ne sachant que dire, je gloussais bêtement, comme j'avais parfois vu Pansy le faire avec ses amis.

 _Sois stupide, sois stupide, surtout, tais-toi, glousse, et sois_ _ **stupide**_ _..._ me dis-je à moi même.

Camilla elle-même ne m'avait-elle pas dit qu'il ne fallait jamais dévoiler l'étendue de son savoir? Je comptais bien appliquer ses conseils à la lettre, elle était mieux intégrée à ce monde que moi. Pour l'instant. Alors que je commençais à m'ennuyer, un plateau apparût. Il était couvert de verres à pieds en crystal, rempllis de...

-Rhum groseille! annonça Dimitri. Soyez discrets, pour les plus jeunes. Vous êtes sensés vous contenter de jus de groseille. Sans rhum.

Chacun prit un verre, et le plateau disparût. Hortense vida son verre d'une traite, et il s'emplit de nouveau. Un sort ingénieux de transfert intelligent. Rufus Beurk et Ophiuchus Flint burent plusieurs verres avec elle. Ils restaient uniquement tous les trois, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas se mélanger.

Non que ça me déplaise.

Les autres élèves, ceux qui étaient déjà entrés à Poudlard, restaient ensemble. Quant aux premières années, ils restaient en troupeau, sans se parler les uns aux autres, essayant de paraître intimidants malgré le fait qu'ils étaient intimidés.

Je restais une petite heure sans parler à personne, puis je vis Rufus, Ophiuchus et Hortense partir dans le jardin, main dans la main et l'air passablement éméchés. J'avais ma petite idée de ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Je me rapprochais de mon frère, qui était seul, et lui murmurais discrètement:

-Tu les as vu? Beurk, Flint et Bulstrode?

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait?

-Ils sont partis dans le jardin en se tenant par la main. Je crois qu'il sont partis pour...

Je me raclais la gorge avec gêne. Est-ce que les Sang Purs parlaient de sexe, entre frères et sœurs? Dimitri me donna vite la réponse en s'étranglant presque avec le contenu de son verre avant de chuchoter -un ton au-dessus cependant- précipitemment:

-Ne me dit pas que tu crois qu'ils sont partis s'envoyer en l'air?!

-Je crois que si, dis-je avec une flegme feinte.

-Leurs parents vont les tuer, dit finalement mon frère avec une mine ravie. En plus, si Hortense n'est plus vierge, Mère ne me forcera pas à l'épouser. Viens.

Sans dire un mot, Dimitri se mit à marcher rapidement en direction des jardins, et je le suivis en trottinant. Je me demandais ce qu'il comptait faire, mais je n'osais pas le questionner. Quand nous fûmes arrivés dans les jardins, Dimitri se stoppa net et leva la main pour m'ordonner le silence alors que je freinais des quatre fers pour ne pas le percuter de plein fouet.

Un sourire de conspirateur perla sur les lèvres de Dimitri alors que des gémissements étouffés nous parvenaient depuis un buisson touffus plein de grosses fleurs.

Dimitri tourna soudainement les talons et se dirigea de nouveau vers la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Shhh! Moins fort, chuchota Dimitri. Maintenant que je sais où ils sont, je vais aller voir Mère pour qu'elle fasse un peu sortir les invités au buffet du jardin. Après, ça sera facile de les coincer. Mais on va attirer les soupçons si on y va à deux, alors retourne avec les autres.

Je hochais la tête silencieusement et retournait auprès des autres jeunes. Les plus vieux ne se mélangeaient pas avec les futurs premières années, et Caelum Yaxley et Serpens Malfoy parlaient avec Cedrella Black, alors que Hydrus et Hydra chuchotaient à l'écart.

Je choisis de rejoindre Yaxley, Malfoy et Black et m'intégrais discrètement à la conversation.

-Ah, Entshylte! s'exclama Malfoy en me voyant. On était justement en train de parler de frères et sœurs. Je ne sais pas si tu sais que j'ai un grand-frère, Abraxas? Il a déjà fini ses études et s'est marié, et il est l'héritier de la famille. Ce qui fait que techniquement, je n'aurais rien de l'héritage. C'est comme pour toi, c'est Dimitri l'aîné, et en plus c'est un garçon, il est l'héritier de la famille. Tu n'auras rien. C'est pour ça que je disais que j'étais partisant de l'enfant unique.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, objecta Cedrella Black. Je trouve ça mignon, un enfant, et je n'aimerais pas en avoir un seul. Moi, j'adorerais avoir plusieurs enfants. Ils pourraient jouer ensemble, comme on le faisait moi et mes sœurs quand on était jeunes. Je trouverais des bons partis pour mes filles et je partagerait équitablement l'héritage entre mes fils.

Yaxley émit un petit son nasal qui s'apparentait à un ricanement.

-Personnellement, je suis fils unique, fanfaronna-t-il, et je m'en accomode parfaitement! J'aurais tout l'héritage pour moi toute seule, et ma famille étant riche, je pourrais épouser une fille belle et riche, qui me donnera un héritier unique. D'ailleurs, mes parents parlent déjà de me fiancer à Nausicaa Carrow. Il semblerait que ce soit le meilleur parti pour moi.

Je hochais la tête en silence alors que Malfoy pris la parole à son tour.

-Moi, Mère et Père attendent mon entrée à Poudlard pour se décider. J'espère qu'il ne m'imposeront pas une fille laide. Ou une idiote. Ou une trop jeune, ou trop vieille. À ce qu'il paraît, il y a des gens qui épousent des personnes de deux fois leur âge. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Entshylte?

Je le regardais, surprise. Je n'avais pas trop d'avis. Je puisais dans ma mémoire pour me rappeller de ce que j'avais lu sur les coutumes des Sang Pur et leur façon de penser. Finalement, je répondis:

-Tu sais, Malfoy, moi, je ne suis pas l'héritière de la famille. Je ne peux qu'espérer que mes parents me trouveront un bon parti. Avec un peu de chance, j'épouserais un héritier, à qui je pourrais donner un enfant. Un garçon, j'espè ferais ce qu'on attends de moi.

Malfoy et Yaxley échangèrent un regard complice et me sourirent avec aprobation. Cedrella me fit un sourire contrit. Apparement, j'avais trouvé la bonne réponse.

-Les enfants? dit soudain Camilla en apparaissant derrière nous. La fête continue dans les jardins.

Sur ce, elle nous sourit légèrement et s'en alla. Tout les jeunes se levèrent, désertant les canapés et les fauteuils, et se dirigèrent dans les jardins par groupes.

Serpens Malfoy me présenta son bras.

-Me permettrais-tu de t'accompagner dehors, Entshylte?

-Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en souriant poliment.

Caelum Yaxley pris le bras de Cedrella Black. On se déplaça près de bosquets de fleurs -des bosquets pas très loin de ceux où Bulstrode, Flint et Beurk faisaient... leurs trucs, quoi. D'ailleurs, je vis mon frère passer. Il était suivi par une nuée de parents qu'il entraînait apparement dans une conversation mouvementée. Je le suivis des yeux, tout comme Malfoy, Yaxley et Black.

Il était seulement à quelques centimètres du bosquet quand il s'arrêta soudainement, alors que derrière lui les adultes en faisaient autant, l'air intrigué. De là où nous étions, nous entendîmes Dimitri demander aux parents:

-Est-ce que... est-ce que vous entendez? Vous entendez ça?

La bombe était lâchée.

-Entendre quoi? demanda... la mère de Hortense.

-Ces petits bruits... on dirait des gémissements... répondit mon frère. Ça vient de là, je crois.

Et avec une hésitation feinte, il se dirigea vers le bosquet derrière lequel se trouvait Hortense, Ophiuchus et Rufus. Il écarta les branches, et tout le monde put alors voir que Rufus sautait Hortense alors que... par Merlin, Rufus sautait Hortense alors qu'il se faisait sauter par Ophiuchus!

-PAR MERLIN, RUFUS BEURK, QUE SE PASSE-T-IL DANS TA TÊTE?! tonna Mr. Beurk.

-PAR MORGANE, OPHIUCHUS FLINT, JE TE POSE LA MÊME QUESTION! hurla Mr. Flint.

Rufus sursauta et s'écarta d'Ophiuchus et d'Hortense, qui eux-même cachaient tant bien que mal leur nudité.

-HORTENSE! s'exclama Mme. Bulstrode. Que... Comment... Que fais-tu de ta vertu?!

-Apparement, elle l'a envoyé se faire foutre, répondit quelqu'un que je n'arrivais pas à voir.

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que des larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Hortense, qui se coloraient de plaques rouges. Ophiuchus et Rufus, quant à eux, avaient la tête baissée et se lançaient des regards en coin.

-Bon, et bien... dit calmement Camilla, alors que sa voix résonnait dans le silence. Je pense que vous devriez y aller. Monsieur et madame Beurk, monsieur et madame Flint, monsieur et madame Bulstrode, Rufus, Ophiuchus, Hortense, ravie de vous avoir vus, passez une bonne fin de soirée...

Un petit sourire discret mais narquois orna ses lèvres alors qu'elle les congédiait. Autour, tout le monde avait recommencé à parler, et le brouhaha était tout entier dévoué à ce que tout le monde venait de voir.

Dimitri arriva vers moi alors que Serpens s'était un peu éloigné pour parler avec Caelum et Cedrella, et il me glissa à l'oreille:

-Je crois que, malheureusement, mon mariage avec Hortense Bulstrode va être annulé.

 _Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé! J'espère qu'il vous as plu, et que j'y suis pas allée trop fort trop vite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Sinon, la renccontre d'Hermione et Jedusor est pour bientôt... ;) j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop patienter!_

 _REVIEWS s'il vous plaît!_


	6. Et le scandale qui en résulte

Note de l'auteur: En ce moment, je déménage, alors mes chapitres seront un peu moins réguliers, et j'en suis désolée. En raison de ce même déménagement, j'aurais un peu de mal à publier (je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce qu'on va m'enlever la wifi ni quand est-ce qu'elle sera remise). Mais j'ai quand même essayé, quand j'avais un peu de temps, de bosser sur l'histoire et de l'écrire du mieux que j'ai pu. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à reviewer! Enjoy!

CHAPITRE 5: Et le scandale qui en résulte...

Dimitri arriva vers moi alors que Serpens s'était un peu éloigné pour parler avec Caelum et Cedrella, et il me glissa à l'oreille:

-Je crois que, malheureusement, mon mariage avec Hortense Bulstrode va être annulé.

-C'est sûr que maintenant, Mère ne va pas te forcer à épouser Bulstrode. Mais que va-t-il se passer pour Flint et Beurk?

-J'en sais rien, je m'en fous. C'est leur problème, pas le mien.

Je hochais la tête silencieusement. La compassion est un concept inconnu des Sang Purs, c'est noté. Cedrella Black arriva à mon côté, un verre de jus de groseille dans chaque main. Elle m'en tendit un alors qu'un hibou passait au-dessus de nos têtes.

-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir soif, dit-elle doucement.

-Merci beaucoup, Black.

-Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'on a vu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit. Elle avait l'air un peu traumatisée.

-Moi non plus, dis-je d'un ton compatissant.

-Ma mère va devenir folle. Elle va devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour que la famille Black ne soit pas éclaboussée par le scandale. Tout le monde sait que le père de Rufus vient de se remarier avec ma tante. Tout le monde était fou de joie. Une alliance entre les Beurk et les Black, deux des familles les plus nobles, les plus anciennes, les plus riches!

La voix de Cedrella était empreinte de tristesse, et je n'aurais sû dire si c'était à cause du scandale qui éclabousserait sa famille ou d'autre chose.

-En plus de cela, tu peux être sûre que mes fiançailles avec Ophiucus Flint vont être annulées. Non pas que ça me déplaise, d'ailleurs.

-Je me demande ce qui va être fait de ces trois-là, confiais-je.

-Oh, il y a des chances pour qu'ils soient reniés. Et s'ils ne le sont pas, je pense que leurs parents essayeront de trouver une alliance qui arrange tout le monde.

Je hochais la tête silencieusement. Cedrella se mordilla la lèvre et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose de plus, mais elle se ravisa quand Malfoy et Yaxley arrivèrent.

-Vous avez vu ça? demanda Caelum avant de ricaner.

-Difficile de le rater, en effet, dit posément Cedrella.

-Ça les suivra toute leur vie, ajouta calmement Serpens alors qu'il souriait discrètement. À ce qu'il paraît, quelqu'un a déjà averti le Daily Prophet.

-Oui, j'ai vu un hibou partir il y a quelques minutes, signalais-je.

Toute la soirée, chacun ne parla plus que d'Hortense, Ophiuchus et Rufus. Je commençais d'ailleurs à m'en lasser, et accueillit avec un soulagement énorme -et dissimulé- le moment où les invités, jugeant l'heure tardive, commencèrent à s'en aller.

-Au revoir, Entshylte, me dit finalement Cedrella Black. Je t'enverrais un hibou.

-Je t'en enverrais un aussi, promit Serpens Malfoy.

-J'essayerais d'y penser moi aussi, dit nonchalament Caelum Yaxley. Se serait bien qu'on puisse se revoir, tout les quatre ensemble. Je veux dire, avant d'aller à Poudlard.

-Oui, ce serai sympa. On pourrait même aller acheter nos affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse ensemble, quand on aura reçu nos lettres! suggérais-je.

-Ce serait une idée superbe! s'exclama Cedrella. Je devais y aller avec mes sœurs, mais elles préféreront ne pas m'avoir à traîner dans leurs jambes.

-Alors, c'est décidé! s'exclama Serpens. De toute façon, on se tient au courant par hiboux.

Ils s'en allèrent finalement, et le jardin se vida peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Camilla, Marcus, Dimitri et moi. Ma mère vint se placer derrière moi et posa sa main dans mon dos.

-J'espère que ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui t'a servi de leçon, me dit-elle, et que tu ne commettra pas les même insanités que ces trois jeunes gens.

-Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Dimitri! lança Marcus. Quelle honte... deux garçons...

Je me retins de sourire. S'il savait à quel point c'était courant, de là où je venais!

-Allez, les enfants. Allez vous nettoyer et vous mettre au lit, dit fermement Camilla. Il est tard, et vous devez rester beaux et frais. Maintenant, vous devez tout les deux trouver chaussure à votre pied. Dimitri, il va sans dire que le mariage que je prévoyais entre Hortense Bulstrode et toi est annulé. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Mma Bustrode pour l'inviter à prendre le thé demain. Je lui parlerais de l'annulation lors de ce thé.

Dimitri ne cacha pas son sourire victorieux et répondit poliment:

-Il est évident que nous ne pouvons pas associer cette famille à la leur, Mère. Mais nous allons vous laisser et monter nous coucher. Père, Mère, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Reposez-vous bien.

-Bonne nuit, Père et Mère, dis-je à mon tour.

-Bonne nuit, les enfants, sourit Marcus.

Dimitri monta les escaliers, moi à sa suite. Au deuxième étage, il se retourna et me sourit de toute ses dents. Un sourire carnassier et un peu inquiètant.

-Magaly, dis-moi... qu'est-ce que tu pense des plus anciennes coutumes des Sang Purs? Celles qui ont été abandonnées il y longtemps?

-Je ne sais pas... ça dépend desquelles tu parles?

J'avais lu deux ou trois petits trucs sur les plus anciennes des coutumes des Sang Purs, et la conversation qui semblait s'amener ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-Il y en a une en particulier qui pourrait nous arranger. Ça pourrait même plaire à Père et à Mère.

-De laquelle est-ce que tu parles?

Dimitri se tut quelques secondes et s'humecta les lèvres avant de reprendre:

-La coutume de se marier en famille. Parfois même entre frères et sœurs.

Je retins un cri, mais un petit couinement choquéé s'échappa tout de même de ma gorge. J'étais tombée dans une famille de grands MALADES!

-Mais Dimitri, t'es complétement fou! C'est pas pour rien qu'on a aboli cette pratique! Ça donne des enfants fous, ou difformes, ou même les deux! C'est malsain!

Bon d'accord, nous n'étions pas vraiment frères et sœurs. Mais quand même, l'idée était tout simplement révoltante, et j'avais peur que cela n'entrave ma future approche de Jedusor.

-Donc tu n'es pas d'accord? résuma mon « frère » calmement.

-Mais... non!

-Bon. Tant pis. À la place, tu seras sûrement mariée à quelqu'un d'horrible qui te battra et qui t'exploitera. Il sera peut-être laid, en plus de ça. Normal, tu n'es pas l'héritière. Quant à moi, j'aurais une femme magnifique, qui me fera un bel enfant et qui sera probablement à la tête d'une belle fortune, puisqu'il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit héritière, elle aussi, ou qu'elle ait une dot colossale. Je pourrais même la battre, si je veux.

Je restais muette. Mais Dimitri, non. Il n'avait pas fini.

-J'ai déjà trouvé une femme magnifique. Tu es une femme magnifique. Bon, d'accord, tu n'es pas encore une femme, mais je pourrais attendre la fin de tes études à Poudlard. Et quand on sera mariés, je ne te battrais pas. Tu me feras un magnifique héritier, et tu t'en occuperas parfaitement bien. Le soir, tu attendras que je rentre du travail, et tu m'accueilleras avec un bon repas chaud.

Je restais muette, encore une fois. Mais visiblement, cette fois-ci, Dimitri attendait une répoonse.

-J'ai dit non, Dimitri, dis-je calmement. Arrête ça.

-D'accord. Je ne faisait qu'évoquer une alternative sympathique.

Sur ce, il monta les escaliers et disparut dans sa chambre.

Les deux mois qui me séparaient de la rentrée allaient être longs. Très longs.

Pendant toutes les vacances, j'essayais d'éviter le plus possible le psychopathe qui me servait de frère, même si ce n'étais pas tâche facile, surtout que je n'avais pas eu la permission d'aller acheter mes affaires au Chemin de Traverse avec ceux qui seraient de mon année. Ce taré était même allé jusqu'à me faire du pied sous la table. Il était plutôt beau, c'est vrai, mais c'était mon frère, du moins, il était sensé l'être, et ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais finalement, le jour du départ à Poudlard arriva très vite. Marcus fit du transplanage d'escorte à Dimitri alors que je partais avec Camilla. Nous atterîmes dans une ruelle près de la gare de Kings Cross. Marcus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et nous indiqua de nous presser alors qu'il transportait ma valise et que Dimitri poussait la sienne. Une fois dans la gare, il demanda deux chariots et mis nos valises dessus. Marcus prit de nouveau ma valise, et Dimitri poussa la sienne. Je m'interrogeais un peu sur les raisons de ce favoritisme quand je vis que Camilla non plus ne portait rien. C'est parce que nous étions des filles.

Nous nous dirigeâmmes d'un pas pressé jusqu'au mur entre les voies neuf et dix. Camilla pressa mon épaule et me fit signe d'avancer. Je fermais les yeux quand j'arrivais contre le mur, et quand je les rouvris, je baignais dans une épaisse fumée blanche qui entourait une foule dense d'élèves accompagnés de leurs parents. Marcus et Dimitri nous rejoignirent, et Camilla jeta un regard à son mari, alors qu'un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres.

-Tu as vu, les Bulstrode ne sont pas là, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix trop mielleuse.

-Ils doivent avoir trop honte, observa Marcus sur un ton suffisant. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que les Flint et les Beurk soient là.

-Oui, c'est vraiment scandaleux, dit distraitement Camilla. Dimitri, Magaly, je compte sur vous pour ne pas nous décevoir, ou nous déshonorer. J'espère que vous saurez faire honeur à votre lignée. Magaly, n'hésite pas à demander à ton frère si tu as besoin d'aide dans le château, Dimitri, veille sur ta sœur. En cas de gros problème, envoyez-nous un hibou.

-Nous vous en enverront nous-même plusieurs au cours de l'année, renchérit Marcus.

-Vous allez nous manquer, assura pompeusement Dimitri. Au fait, nous ne rentreront sûrement pas pour les prochaines vacances, je voudrais montrer à Magaly quelques petites choses pendant qu'il n'y a personne, mais nous seront là pour Noël, soyez-en sûrs.

Marcus hocha la tête et Camilla ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient baignés de larmes.

-Au revoir, les enfants. Amusez-vous bien! dit-elle.

-Et travaillez bien, surtout, corrigea son mari.

En agitant la main, nous montâmes dans le train. Je voulais quitter Dimitri et essayer de trouver Jedusor, mais mes plans furent contrariés.

-Tu viens? demanda mon frère. On va retrouver mes amis.

Je hochais la tête en me creusant la cervelle. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de lui fausser compagnie.


	7. The show must go on!

Un grand bonjour à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction!

J'avais plus ou moins abandonné cette fanfiction suite à des problèmes liés à internet, puis des problèmes de connexion à mon compte, mais je suis de retour, et j'ai ainsi pu lire toutes vos sympathiques reviews (pour ceux qui l'ont soulignés, je suis désolée d'avoir instauré Snape directeur de la maison Serpentard, ça doit être l'inattention et l'habitude, je ne l'ai même pas vu en me relisant avant de le poster...).

Enfin, comme je le disais, après une looongue pause (dont je vous prie, chers lecteurs, de bien vouloir m'excuser), j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fanfiction, et le prochain chapitre devrait apparaître très bientôt.

Un grand merci encore à tous les lecteurs, en particulier ceux qui ont reviewés ou mis ma fiction dans leurs favoris ou leur follow, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça motive et ça fait plaisir, c'est en partie grâce à vous que je m'y remets!

* * *

Il faudrait également que je vous prévienne du fait que j'ai enlevé les deux dernières parties, qui n'étaient malheureusement pas complets (comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir?) et je vais donc re-poster le chapitre 6 d'ici ce soir, le chapitre 7 d'ici demain soir et, je l'espère, le chapitre 8 sera en ligne d'ici à mercredi.

En tout cas, j'espère que ces petits changements ne vous découragerons pas de cette lecture!

Merci beaucoup ^^


	8. De retour à Poudlard

Note de l'auteur: Je suis de retour! Après plus d'un an sans publications, je suis de retour avec la suite de ma fanfiction, et ceci est la nouvelle version du chapitre 6 que j'ai re-uploadé. La suite arrivera très bientôt, je vous promet que cette fois-çi, vous n'aurez pas à attendre un an! Merci de continuer à lire,

Bonne lecture! ^^

Chapitre 6: De retour à Poudlard

Dès que j'avais tourné le dos à Camilla et Marcus, j'avais voulu quitter Dimitri et essayer de trouver Jedusor, mais mon "frère" ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Tu viens? demanda-t-il. On va retrouver mes amis.

Je hochais la tête, l'air absente, tout en réfléchissant. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper. Je m'efforçais de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, alors que je poussais ma valise, cheminant derrière Dimitri. Il allait vers le fond du train, et il ne s'arrêta qu'au dernier compartiment. Quand il l'ouvrit, je pu constater, à mon grand désespoir, qu'il n'était empli que de Serpentard. Je les avais tous vu à la fête. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup.

-Rosier! Lestrange! Et la trilogie Black! s'exclama mon frère en riant. Comment allez-vous, tous?

Si l'on incluait Cedrella, il n'y avait dans ce wagon que deux nouvelles venues à à Poudlard. Je me sentis seule et prise au piège. Après quelques minutes de civilités obligatoires, Rosier et mon frère se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour parler à voix très basse, et Lestrange engagea une conversation avec les sœurs Black -mais Cedrella en semblait exclue. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me levais et prétextais aller acheter quelque chose au chariot.

-Fais attention à toi, me lança distraitement Dimitri.

Je hochais la tête et sortis de la cabine alors que Cedrella me jetait un regard plein d'envie. Je lui aurait bien proposé de venir, mais j'avais des choses importantes à faire. Je remontais alors le train, jetant des coups d'œil par les fenêtres des compartiments pour essayer de trouver Jedusor. Grâce à Harry, qui nous avait décrit très précisément à quoi ressemblait le jeune Jedusor lors de notre sixième année, je pensais pouvoir le trouver.

Finalement, une fois arrivée à peu près à la moitié du train, je trouvais un cabine vide, à l'exception d'un garçon brun aux yeux noirs et au teint très pâle. J'effleurais nerveusement la poignée de porte avant d'ouvrir. Celui que je pensais être Tom Jedusor tourna la tête vers moi et me dévisagea.

-Heu... salut, dis-je. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir? J'étais dans un compartiment avec mon frère, mais ses amis sont arrivés et j'ai été congédiée, mentis-je.

-Oui, vas-y.

Je m'assis en face de lui et tentait de le dévisager discrètement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça?

-Oh, je suis désolée, bafouillais-je. Je me demandais juste... Comment tu t'appelles?

-Tom. Tom Jedusor. Et toi?

-Magaly Entshylte. C'est ta première année à Poudlard?

-Oui. À toi aussi?

-Oui.

Le silence tomba. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais je ne voulais pas que ma rencontre avec Tom Jedusor se termine là. Il fallait qu'il m'apprécie, que l'on devienne amis.

-Alors... commençais-je. Dans quelle maison espères-tu être placé?

Sitôt les mots sortis de ma bouche, je me rendis compte que j'avais fait une erreur. Jedusor ne connaissait pas encore Poudlard, il avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu! J'espérais ne pas l'avoir faâ

-Tu ne connais peut-être pas les maisons? Personne ne t'a peut-être rien dit, dans ta famille. Personnellement, j'ai dû éplucher l'Histoire de Poudlard en long, en large et en travers parce que mon grand frère n'a rien voulu me dire, mentis-je à nouveau!

-Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de lire ce livre et en effet, personne n'a rien voulu me dire à propos de Poudlard.

Je lui souris gentiment, faisant mine de croire à son mensonge.

-C'est très simple, finalement, je vais t'expliquer. L'école est divisée en quatre maisons: Serpentard, la maison des rusés et autres ambitieux, Poufsouffle, celle des loyaux, Serdaigle, celle des érudits et il y Gryffondor, la maison des courageux.

-Serdaigle a l'air bien, répondit Jedusor. Mais je n'en connais pas assez sur la magie pour y être.

Je souris gentiment à Jedusor.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître la magie pour être à Serdaigle, si tu aimes l'étudier. Beaucoup disent que nous ne possédons pas forcément les qualités liées à la maison dans laquelle on nous envoie, mais qu'être dans cette maison-là nous aide à acquérir ces qualités. Quand on dit que Serdaigle est la maison des intellectuels, c'est parce que dans cette maison, les élèves aiment étudier. Ils sont presque tout le temps en train de lire, à ce qu'il paraît. De toute façon,

-J'aime lire, confia Jedusor. Mais je ne peux pas lire souvent.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi?

-Heu... on ne me laisse pas accéder à la bibliothèque.

Je hochais la tête, faisant encore une fois mine de croire à son mensonge.

-Serpentard a l'air bien aussi, dit soudainement Jedusor.

-Oui, mentis-je. C'est là où vont la plupart des enfants de Sang Pur. Mon frère y est. Lui et ma famille espèrent me voir là-bas. J'espère ne pas les décevoir.

-Sang Pur... répéta Jedusor pensivement.

-Oui. Une famille où les deux parents sont des sorciers, avec eux-même des ancêtres sorciers. La plupart des familles de Sang Pur se croient meilleures que les autres, parce que toute leur famille est d'ascendance sorcière. Je pense que c'est stupide, mais ma famille y croit. Certains nés-Moldus sont très talentueux. Merlin lui-même était né-Moldu, à ce qu'on dit.

Je souris gentiment à Jedusor. Puisque je voulais l'adoucir, autant lui mettre dès maintenant des pensées positives dans la tête. Il me dévisagea pensivement.

-Ma famille... commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Je pense qu'elle aimera me voir à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle. Je suis sûre que ça lui plairait.

-Comme je t'ai dit, ma famille veut me voir à Serpentard, dis-je en hochant la tête. Mais je suppose que Serdaigle n'est pas mal non plus. Par contre, si j'allais à Gryffondor, mes parents me tueraient. Ils croient à la pureté du Sang, et Gryffondor est plein de nés-Moldus.

Il hocha la tête, les yeux plissés, tandis que je m'étouffais (métaphoriquement) à moitié sur les mots que je me forçais à prononcer. Puis il tourna la tête et admira le paysage. Quand à moi, je restais là un moment sans parler. Jedusor se tourna brusquement vers moi et dit soudainement:

-Est-ce que tu as le livre dont tu me parlais? L'Histoire de Poudlard?

-Oui, mais il est dans mes bagages. Je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Désolée.

-C'est pas grave. J'aurais seulement aimé le lire. Pour ne pas paraître ignorant, ce soir.

-Tu ne paraîtra pas ignorant. Si tu veux, je peux te raconter quelques unes des choses qu'il y a dans le livre. Les grandes lignes, les choses importantes. Comme ça, si on te parle de Poudlard, tu sauras répondre et discuter un peu.

Jedusor acquiesça, et pendant le reste du trajet, je lui parlais de Poudlard. Je finis par regarder ma montre, et fut étonnée. Le trajet était passé tellement vite!

-Je suis désolée, Jedusor, je dois retourner voir mon frère. Il faut que je mette ma robe de sorcier. Tu devrais mettre la tienne, aussi.

-Entshylte? dit Jedusor, plutôt timidement, alors que j'atteignais la porte. Est-ce qu'on peut se rejoindre, après? Sur le quai?

-Bien sûr, dis-je en souriant. Les premières années traversent le lac pour rejoindre Poudlard. Il me semble que l'un des professeurs s'en occupe. On se retrouva sur le quai, avant la traversée.

Jedusor hocha la tête et je sortis de la cabine, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Apparemment, j'avais réussi à me faire apprécier de Jedusor. J'espérais seulement que j'étais celle qui le menait par le bout du nez, et que ce n'était pas lui qui me manipulait.

D'après Harry, Jedusor était un maître dans l'art de la manipulation.

Je retournais à la cabine tout au fond, où se trouvait -entre autre- mon frère. Je lui sourit en entrant et récupérait ma robe de sorcier. Le temps de l'enfiler, et le train s'arrêta. Dimitri me dit aussitôt d'aller sur le quai, avec les autres premières années, alors que Callidora, l'aînée des trois soeurs Black, faisait un petit signe de tête à Cedrella afin que cette dernière descende aussi.

Je hochais la tête en silence à l'intention de mon frère puis me pressais pour descendre du train, Cedrella sur mes talons. Je devais trouver Jedusor, mais dans cette masse si compacte, impossible de le voir. Je ne le voyais toujours pas alors que j'arrivais au milieu du groupe de première année. Soudain, une main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je sursautai violemment en me retournant.

-Jedusor! Je te cherchais justement. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, on va partir dans quelques secondes.

-Les premières années, on y va! Suivez-moi! hurla un professeur que je n'arrivais pas à voir.

-Comme tu l'as dit, dit Jedusor avec un sourire en coin.

Le professeur nous mena jusqu'au Lac Noir, où je montai dans une barque avec Tom et Cedrella, ainsi qu'un deuxième garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Alors que la barque avançait silencieusement vers le château, brouillant la réflexion des lumières des chandelles sur le lac. Je trouvais ça magique. Qui, auparavant, avait eu la chance de vivre deux fois l'expérience magique qu'était la scolarité à Poudlard?

Alors que nous étions au milieu du lac, je fis discrètement signe à Tom de se pencher légèrement. Un éclat argenté avait retenu mon attention.

-C'est... murmura Jedusor.

-Une sirène, confirmais-je. Elle vient voir ce qu'il se passe. Fais comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu, elle risque d'attaquer.

Comme je le lui avais conseillé, il fit mine de ne pas voir la sirène, mais continua à lui jeter des regards en coin de ses yeux brillant d'admiration pour le monde qu'il découvrait. Je souris, attendrie, en me remémorant à quel point j'avais été émerveillée, la première fois que j'avais été sûr le chemin de Traverse, mais surtout la première fois que j'avais traversé ce lac. C'était à ce moment-là que j'avais compris que c'était réel.

Nous arrivâmes au château et furent conduit dans une petite pièce. Le professeur nous expliqua qu'il nous fallait attendre que la Cérémonie de laa Répartition commence, et que nous serions répartis entre les quatre maison, dont il nous fit un descriptif rapide. Rapidement, on nous fit entrer dans la salle. Je ne fis pas très attention aux noms que l'on appelait, car je regardais, avec un petit sourire en coin, Tom, qui fixait les chandelles volantes et le plafond magique. Je lui expliquais pour le plafond, lui disant ce que j'avais lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Soudain...

-Entshylte, Magaly.

Nerveusement, j'avançais vers le tabouret. Le Choixpeau allait vouloir me placer à Gryffondor, mais pour ma famille et pour Tom, il fallait absolument que j'aille à Serpentard. Le professeur plaça le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

-Et bien... je n'étais pas censé te voir avant de nombreuses, nombreuses années. Une bonne cinquantaine, il me semble... alors comme ça, on veut sauver le monde sorcier? À tes risques et périls, jeune fille... c'est courageux. Et la maison des courageux, c'est...

-Pas Gryffondor, implorais-je mentalement. Serpentard, il faut à tout prix que j'aille à Serpentard...

-Ah oui? C'est un choix pour le moins audacieux, qui te vaudra de finir dans la maison des audacieux. Ce sera donc... SERPENTARD!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata, et à la table des verts et argent, je vis Dimitri se décaler pour me faire de la place à côté de lui. Je secouais la main en direction de Cedrella Black, qui était assise à côté de ses sœurs. J'allais m'asseoir à côté de mon frère, et il prit ma main dans la sienne pour la lever au-dessus de nos têtes. Je laisser échapper un petit rire. Dimitri, qui tenanit toujours ma main, me félicita chaleureusement en me prenant dans ses bras. Je n'aurais pas pensé que la maison Serpentard puisse être si chaleureuse. J'attendais, presque aussi anxieusement que le concerné, la Répartition de Jedusor -j'avais peur que la conversation que nous avions eu dans le train ne l'ai déjà influencé, et que j'aie déjà changé le futur.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Tom Jedusor s'avança vers le tabouret et s'assit dessus. Le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur la tête du brun. Le couvre-chef sembla réfléchir quelques instants, et au moment où les traits de Jedusor commençaient à se tendre, le Choixpeau cria:

-SERPENTARD!

J'applaudis jusqu'à ce que la paume de mes mains devienne cuisante et je me décalais pour faire une place au nouveau venu en agitant la main. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me sourit.

-Félicitation! lui dis-je. Je suis contente qu'on soit dans la même maison.

-Oui, moi aussi, dit-il avec un sourire poli et inexpressif.

Je souris poliment à mon tour. Je regardais la suite de la Répartition sans y faire trop attention. Je remarquais juste que Aquarius Lestrange, Serpens Malfoy, Hydrus et Hydra Parkinson et Caelum Yaxley furent envoyés à la même table que moi. Serpens s'installa à côté de Jedusor et me sourit par dessus la tête de ce dernier.

Le directeur, Armando Dippet, se leva et commença un discourt formel et ennuyant, que j'écoutais tout de même avec attention.

-Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves, et bon retour aux anciens. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année scolaire, et tiens à vous rappeler quelques règles de base: tout d'abord, il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs. Les objets tels que les Bombes à Bouse ou les Frisbee à Dents de Serpents doivent être réservés à un usage extérieur. Et bien entendu, chose que je précise car beaucoup d'entre vous semble l'oublier chaque année, la Forêt Interdite est nommée ainsi car elle est in-ter-dite. Vous savez bien entendu que chaque fois que vous enfreignez l'une de ces règles, vous risquez de faire perdre des points à votre maison, et qu'au contraire si vous les respectez et ne faites pas de faux pas, vous pouvez lui en faire gagner, donnant la possibilité à votre maison de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain matin, lors de votre petit déjeuner, et vos cours commenceront à huit heure. Maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

Le directeur se rassit, et aussitôt, des plats apparurent. Jedusor regarda tout ces plats, un sourire ébahi sur le visage. Il se tourna vers moi et lâcha dans un souffle:

-J'adore la magie...

Je souris de toute mes dents, avant de me servir du poulet et de la purée de carottes et de commencer à manger délicatement -comme j'avais vu ma « mère » le faire. Alors que les assiettes étaient presque à moitié vides, les fantômes de Poudlard firent leur apparition. Le Moine Chauve apparut à Pouffsoufle en riant, la Dame Grise flotta jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles avec un air un peu absent mais plutôt heureux, et je faillis agiter la main à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui avait l'air morose, quand le Baron Sanglant surgit soudainement du plat devant moi. Je réprimais un cri et me crispais, avant de me détendre un peu lorsque le Baron se reposa lentement entre moi et Jedusor, frôlant au passage mon épaule. Je frissonnais alors que j'avais l'impression qu'on avait lancé un seau d'eau glacée sur mon épaule.

-Enchanté, commença le Baron Sanglant, l'air sombre. Alors comme ça, vous êtes les nouveaux Serpentard? J'espère que vous nous ferez gagner la coupe, cette année.

-Nous feront de notre mieux, évidemment, assura Malfoy.

Le Baron fit un sourire sinistre avant de s'envoler plus loin pour parler à d'autre Serpentard. Nous eûmes tout le loisir de voir les tâches de sang qui maculaient ses vêtements.

-Pourquoi est-il couvert de sang? demanda Jedusor.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Malfoy. Personne ne le sait.

Je savais, grâce à mon amitié avec Harry, mais je ne dis rien. Nous terminâmes le repas en silence avant que le directeur ne nous invite à suivre nos préfets pour aller dans notre salle commune. Le préfet des Serpentard, dont je n'avais pas pu saisir le nom, nous emmena jusqu'au profondeurs du château alors que je regardais les Grryffondor partir vers les escaliers mouvants avec envie et nostalgie. Black, Yaxley et Malfoy restaient avec moi, alors que Jedusor refusait de s'éloigner de moi, tout en faisant le plus d'efforts pour ne pas parler à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas et que je connaissait, en dépit de la politesse.

Une fois enfoncés au plus profond des donjons de Poudlard, le préfet s'arrêta devant un portrait qui représentait un serpent qui rampait aux pieds d'un homme très élégant, à l'air très arrogant, avec une canne au pommeau d'or.

-Serpiente, lança le préfet à l'homme du tableau.

L'homme hocha la tête et caressa le serpent, qui s'était enroulé autour de la canne. La vipère releva doucement la tête et la tourna vers nous. Soudain, la vipère se précipita vers nous et sa tête sortit du tableau. Je retins un cri de surprise et serrait ma main sur l'avant-bras de Jedusor, qui s'était raidi à mes côtés. Mais notre peur était idiote: une fois sortie du cadre, la tête du serpent se changea en bois, et le préfet tendit la main pour appuyer dessus, ce qui fit pivoter le tableau, dévoilant l'entrée à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Le préfet s'engagea dans l'escalier qui descendait plus profondément encore dans Poudlard, avant de déboucher dans une salle baignée par une étrange lumière verte. Pas si étrange que ça, me dis-je en regardant autour de moi, étant donné que les fenêtres donnaient sur le Lac Noir, où nageaient quelques poissons qui semblaient inoffensifs, et où il me sembla voir une sirène -encore une fois.

Lorsque je regardais autour de moi, je m'étonnais de voir que tout était si... _Serpentard._ Harry et Ron étaient venus ici, une fois, quand ils pensaient que Draco Malfoy était l'héritier de Serpentard, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attardés sur la déco. Moi, en revanche, je m'y intéressait.

Dans une grande cheminée encadrée par deux fenêtres, un petit tas de bûches brûlaient, illuminant faiblement quelques fauteuils et canapés vert d'eau. Tout autour de la pièce, sur une moquette d'argent, des fauteuils confortables d'un vert plutôt vif entouraient de plus ou moins grandes tables noires. À l'opposé de la porte d'entrée se trouvaient deux petites portes argentées. Le préfet s'arrêta et posa élégamment -et avec arrogance- pour nous expliquer:

-Bon, les première année. Bienvenue, bla, bla, bla. Vous connaissez le topo. Faites gagner des points à Serpentard, on doit gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Si vous avez un problème, venez voir un des deux préfets ou le directeur de Serpentard. En dernier recours, vous pouvez aller voir le directeur de Poudlard, la plus haute autorité du collège. Les deux portes argentées sont les portes des dortoirs, où vos bagages ont déjà été emmenés. À droite pour les filles, à gauche pour les garçons. Maintenant, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

Il se laissa choir avec élégance (ce qui me sidéra, comment pouvait-on on _choir_ avec _élégance_?) sur l'un des fauteuils près du feu alors que les premières années se séparaient doucement les uns des autres. Jedusor, Black, Yaxley et Malfoy restèrent collés à moi, et je leur fit signe de me suivre jusqu'à une petite table autour de laquelle nous nous assîmes, Tom à ma droite, Cedrella à ma gauche.

-Mère m'avait dit que je serais impressionnée par le château, commença timidement Cedrella, et mes sœurs m'avaient dit la même chose. Mais c'est plus que ça. Je veux dire, c'est au-delà des mots.

-C'est vrai que ça fait un choc quand on voit ça pour la première fois, confirmais-je.

-Vous imaginez comment les Nés-Moldus réagissent? lança Yaxley avec dédain. J'en ai vu plein la bouche ouverte, quelle bande de malotrus! Nous, au moins, on y a été préparé. On appartient à ce monde.

-Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être Né-Moldu? demanda Jedusor avec défiance.

Aïe, me dis-je.

-Et bien, il est de notoriété publique que les Nés-Moldus sont très souvent inférieurs aux Sang-Purs, étant donné qu'ils découvrent la magie vers leur onze ans seulement, expliqua Malfoy, alors que les enfants Sang-Pur naissent, grandissent et évoluent dedans. Tes parents ne croient pas à l'idéologie du Sang-Pur?

-Je n'en sais rien... dit Jedusor, décontenancé. On ne parle pas de sujets sensibles, chez moi.

Un mensonge éhonté -encore un. Cependant, je comprenais Jedusor. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie que l'on sache dès le premier soir qu'il était un orphelin de Sang-Mêlé, élevé dans un orphelinat Moldu, alors qu'il était entouré de Sang-Purs.

Ce qui était compréhensible. La souris a-t-elle envie de danser au milieu des chats?

-Je crois que je vais aller voir les dortoirs, dit Cedrella en se levant. J'aimerais pouvoir choisir mon lit avant que toutes les autres ne le fasse.

-Je vais t'accompagner, dis-je en me levant à mon tour. J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à prendre le dernier lit qu'il reste.

Alors que les garçons se dirigeaient vers leur propre dortoir, maintenant que la problématique des lits avait été lancée, je me dirigeait vers celui des filles, Cedrella Black à mes côtés. J'avais la boule au ventre. Je savais que bien souvent, les clichés sur les Serpentard n'étaient que ce qu'ils étaient, des clichés, mais j'espérais que les filles de notre dortoir ne me feraient pas trop la vie dure. J'étais peut-être considérée comme une Sang-Pur, mais j'étais quand même dans un nid de vipères.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre! J'espère que vous ne les trouvez pas trop court, j'essaye de les faire durer le plus longtemps possible, mais bon, c'est ma première fiction longue, donc j'ai un peu de mal. À ce propos, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait hyper-plaisir d'avoir des reviews auxquelles répondre. Espérons qu'Hermione -ou plutôt Magaly- sache se débrouiller dans l'antre des Serpents, et pourvu qu'elle réussisse à se rapprocher de l'insaisissable Tom Jedusor, qu'elle connait à peine pour l'instant...


	9. Premier jour

On repars sur les chapeaux de roue avec la publication de ce nouveau chapitre, normalement suivi d'un autre mercredi avant que je ne reprenne un rythme moins effréné, c'est-à-dire un chapitre toutes les unes à deux semaines. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, enjoy! ^^

* * *

Cedrella et moi poussâmes la porte menant au dortoir pour trouver une pièce au sol noir et aux murs gris perle. Sept portes vertes, portant chacune un numéro argenté allant de un à sept. je poussait la porte portant le numéro un (comme première année), et me retrouvait dans une pièce au parquet noir et aux murs gris pâle. Au fond de la pièce se trouvaient trois valises -je reconnus la mienne- alignées devant trois bureaux verts et argents, qui faisaient face à une baie vitrée donnant sur l'eau verdâtre des profondeurs du Lac. Elles attendaient d'être posées et rangées dans chacune des trois armoires d'ébènes alignées à droite de la pièce. Chaque armoire faisait face à un des trois lits -d'ébène eux aussi. Je fit un tour dans la pièce, remarquant au passage qu'il y avait à côté de chaque lit une petite table de nuit verte, sur laquelle était posée une petite lampe argentée. Je me laissait tomber sur les couvertures vertes brodées d'argent du lit du milieu et, alors que je posais la tête sur les coussins -argentés et brodés de vert- je demandais à Cedrella:

-Si je prends le lit du milieu, ça ne te dérange pas?

-Pas du tout. Je vais prendre celui qui est le plus près du mur du fond. Je ne sais pas qui est la troisième fille, puisque apparemment nous ne sommes que trois, mais elle se contentera du lit qui reste.

Je souris à la jeune Black avant de me lever pour aller chercher ma valise. Je la posait devant l'armoire du centre et me mis à ranger mes affaires. J'étais en train de mettre une robe sur un cintre lorsque Hydra Parkinson entra dans la chambre. Sa voix haut perchée fut comme une douche froide.

-Salut, vous deux. Vous avez déjà choisi vos lits?

-Oui, dis-je simplement. J'ai pris celui du milieu.

-Et moi celui tout au fond.

-Parfait. Ça me va, affirma Parkinson.

Tout comme moi et Cedrella, Hydra commença à défaire sa valise. Bientôt, à mon grand dam, elle se mit à babiller à propos de sa fierté d'appartenir à la maison Serpentard, comment elle était impatiente que ses parents l'apprennent et comment ils allaient être fiers d'elle. Ce qui me fit penser qu'il fallait que j'envoie un hibou à mes "parents" pour leur parler de ma Répartition dans la maison des Serpents. Je m'assis donc au bureau du milieu avec un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre pour rédiger une courte missive. Je fit signe aux filles que je sortais un petit moment -je n'avais pas de hibou- et retournais dans la Salle Commune. Si je trouvais Dimitri, je pouvais lui demander de me prêter son hibou, j'avais remarqué que lui en avait un.

D'ailleurs, je vis mon "frère" sur l'un des fauteuils près du feu avec quelques un de ses amis que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'avançais vers lui et posait timidement ma main sur son épaule pour lui demander:

-Dimitri? J'ai besoin de ton hibou. Je voulais envoyer une lettre à Père et Mère.

-J'en ai déjà envoyé une.

-Je voudrais quand même leur en envoyer une, tu sais où est ton hibou? Sinon, j'irais à la volière.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir, le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis plus d'une heure, m'informa l'un des amis de mon frère. Et nous ne sommes pas dans une tour mais sous le Lac Noir, donc un hibou ne peut pas passer par la fenêtre. Pas sans se noyer, du moins.

-Mais... je voulais...

-Oh, Magaly, ne soit pas entêtée! s'exclama Dimitri avec lassitude. Tu enverra ta lettre demain matin. Si j'avais su que c'était ça, avoir une petite sœur à Poudlard!

Vexée, je tournais les talons après avoir lancé un « Bonne nuit, Dimitri. » cinglant et glacial. Ce que je pouvais détester ce petit con prétentieux! Je retournais dans mon dortoir, où Cedrella s'était allongée sur son lit pour lire alors que Hydra continuait de défaire sa valise. Je posais ma lettre sur mon bureau puis pris moi aussi un livre et m'installait sur mon lit, essayant de contenir ma colère. Hydra n'avait toujours pas arrêté de déblatérer à propos de sa Répartition à Serpentard, alors même que nous ne l'écoutions plus. Sa voix nasillarde me donnait envie de l'étrangler.

Pourquoi étais-je si énervée? Était-ce la maison des Serpents qui me faisait cet effet? Ou peut-être l'angoisse de la mission que je m'étais attribuée auprès de Jedusor? Je n'avais jamais été douée pour analyser mes sentiments, mon truc, c'était plutôt analyser ceux des autres.

Alors que je voyais que l'eau devenait de plus en plus sombre, annonçant probablement la tombée de la nuit, je me demandais quelle heure était-il. Je me rappelais alors du réveil que m'avait donné ma mère avant que je ne parte et retournais jusqu'à mon placard. Je regardais dans ma valise. Il était là, dissimulé sous quelques plumes que j'avais oublié de ranger, pressée d'écrire. Je sortis l'objet. C'était une sphère parfaite, faite dans ce qui semblait être de la pierre de lune, et encerclée par un anneau d'argent duquel partait quatre petites pattes qui servaient à le poser. Je le mis sur ma petite table de nuit, en jetant au passage un œil à l'heure -vingt trois heures, déjà.

Je fis signe aux filles qu'il faudrait peut-être que l'on se couche pour être en forme lors de notre premier jour de cours, et nous soufflâmes les bougies qui flottaient près du plafond avant de nous étendre dans une obscurité verdâtre, un halo de lumière blanchâtre émanant de ma sphère-réveil.

Je fus réveillée par un doux bruit de cascade et d'oiseaux qui chantaient. Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux et bougeait, le bruit s'atténua, mais il persista. J'en cherchais la source, et découvris qu'il venait de ma sphère-réveil. Lorsque je l'effleurais du bout des doigts, le bruit s'évanouit. Dans le lit d'à côté, Cedrella, l'air endormi, s'était redressée.

-J'adore ce réveil, murmura-t-elle en baillant. Ça change des réveils énergiques que m'offrent mes sœurs. Elles adorent me tirer du lit, confia-t-elle.

Hydra confirma, et sa voix me parut moins insupportable que la veille, ce qui me soulagea. J'étais maintenant presque sûre que ma mauvaise humeur de la veille était due à la fatigue.

Sans rien dire car je n'étais pas du matin, je me levais et allais chercher dans mon placard de quoi m'habiller. Je passais dans la salle de bain – dont la porte était entre le bureau le plus à droite et le mur- et me douchais rapidement pour me réveiller. Je passais mes vêtements et retournais dans la chambre, laissant la place libre pour Cedrella. A l'instant même où cette dernière eut disparut, Hydra me lança:

-Tu aimes bien Cedrella?

-Oui, elle est très sympa, et elle a l'air plutôt intelligente. Pourquoi, tu ne l'aimes pas?

-Pas vraiment. Je la trouve très hautaine. Elle à l'air de se croire au-dessus de nous. Je suis sûre que c'est parce que c'est une Black, on n'est jamais assez bien pour les Black, même si on a le sang pur.

Je restais pantoise, sans savoir quoi dire. Hautaine? Ce n'était certainement pas le mot qui m'était venu à l'esprit la première fois que je l'avais vue. Elle était plutôt timide, ce qui pouvait parfois lui donner l'air distante, mais hautaine? Pas à ma connaissance.

Sans répondre à Hydra, j'enfilais ma robe de sorcière et mit dans ma besace plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin, quelques plumes et plusieurs bouteilles d'encre, ainsi que quelques livres. Je déplorais le fait de ne pouvoir apporter de livres moldus, lire de la littérature moldue aurait sûrement été très mal vu au sein de « l'aristocratie sorcière », comme l'appelait ma « famille ». Ils avaient beau être une sorte d'équivalent des nazis, en souhaitant ainsi exterminer toute personne dont le sang n'était pas pur jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ils restaient plutôt sympathiques, quand ils ne parlaient pas politique.

Cedrella ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain, et Hydra s'y précipita. Alors que la jeune Black mettait sa robe de sorcière, je me demandais si je devais l'informer de ce que Parkinson m'avait dit. Mais elle me prit de court et, hésitante, elle me dit finalement:

-Tu sais, ça me met mal à l'aise de te le dire, mais quand tu es partie te doucher, Hydra a parlé de toi. Elle n'a pas dit des choses très gentilles...

-Vraiment? Quand tu es partie te doucher, elle t'a critiqué aussi.

Cedrella ouvrit des yeux ronds qu'elle tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain.

-Dans ce cas, dit-elle lentement avec un sourire en coin, je propose que nous ne nous donnions pas la peine de l'attendre et que nous descendions manger. J'ai une faim d'hyppogriffe.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dis-je avec amusement. En plus, je voulais passer à la volière avant d'aller manger. Le petit-déjeuner commence dans une dizaine de minutes, et nous n'avons le temps que si nous descendons maintenant.

-Et bien descendons. Je suis sûre que cette _chèèère_ Hydra comprendra.

Nous étouffâmes un petit rire puis sortîmes du dortoir. En traversant la salle commune, j'aperçus Dimitri du coin de l'œil et m'appliquais à l'ignorer. Nous fîmes le chemin jusqu'à la volière, où je confiais ma lettre à un hibou de l'école; puis jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Étant donné que le petit déjeuner avait à peine commencé, il n'y avait que quelques personnes: deux Gryffondor, un Pouffsoufle, une bonne dizaine de Serdaigle, et encore aucun Serpentard. Cedrella m'indiqua donc le bout de table le plus éloigné de la porte, où nous allâmes nous asseoir face à face. J'étais dos au mur et pus donc poser un regard nostalgique sur la table des Lions depuis celle des Serpents, à l'opposé. Au moment où nous asseyions, le petit-déjeuner apparut sur la table. Je n'avais jamais été là si tôt, et ça me fit sourire alors que je me servait du porridge.

Bientôt, de plus en plus d'élèves arrivèrent. Les deux sœurs aînées de Cedrella vinrent s'asseoir avec nous alors que nous étions de plus en plus serrés sur les banc. Quand Hydra entra avec Hydrus, son frère jumeau, et elle nous lança un regard méprisant avant d'aller s'asseoir au milieu de la table. J'échangeais un regard complice avec Cedrella avant de pouffer sous l'œil incrédule des plus âgées des Black.

Nous avions presque fini de manger lorsqu'on nous donna notre emplois du temps. Je désespérait en voyant que nos commencions par double potion, puis me rappelait que Snape n'était pas encore né, ce qui faisait qu'il aurait du mal à être notre professeur, et que par conséquent, les potions ne seraient sûrement pas trop pénible. Et j'avais raison. Notre professeur était très sympathique et impartial, jugeant les capacités et non la maison. Ensuite, nous eûmes un double cours de métamorphose, qui s'avéra plutôt ennuyant, étant donné que je connaissais déjà le programme, même si le professeur m'adorait, puisque je montrais selon lui des « capacités impressionnantes et hors du commun ». Après le repas, nous avions une heure de sortilèges, puis deux de défense contre les forces du Mal. Dans tout ces cours, j'excellais, car je connaissais déjà tout ce que l'on nous enseignait, mais je dois avouer que je m'ennuyais.

À notre retour dans la salle commune, après le repas du soir, Black, Malfoy, Yaxley, Jedusor et moi nous assîmes à une table, et aussitôt, les questions fusèrent:

-Comment tu fais, Entshylte? demanda Malfoy.

-Comment je fais pour quoi?

-Tu es vraiment brillante! s'exclama Cedrella. Comment tu fais?

-Est-ce que ton frère ou tes parents t'on déjà entraîné? demanda Yaxley.

-Bien sûr que non, les sorciers mineurs ne sont pas autorisés à faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard, et ma famille ne briserait pas la loi, dis-je prudemment. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment beaucoup étudié la théorie, ça a dû m'aider à passer à la pratique.

-Personnellement, j'ai énormément étudié mes livres pendant les vacances, dit Jedusor. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir ce résultat.

-Tu es quand même très doué! dis-je, et c'était vrai. Enfin bref, il n'y a pas de secret, je travaille, et c'est tout.

Jedusor me lança un regard circonspect, et je choisis de détourner l'attention:

-En parlant de travail, nous avons un rouleau de parchemin à rendre sur la métamorphose que nous avons effectuée aujourd'hui. On devrait peut-être s'y mettre.

-Il faut que tu m'aides, lança Malfoy. J'ai rien compris, comment on change un bouton en bourdon?

-Moi, je vais demander à mes sœurs, annonça Cedrella. Elles l'ont déjà fait, elle pourront sûrement m'aider. Bonne soirée.

Je lui souris alors qu'elle s'en allait, et les garçons se rapprochèrent de moi pour que je les aide. Je les aidai à faire leur devoir, sans les laisser copier, comme je le faisait toujours avec Harry et Ron habituellement, mais Malfoy et Yaxley furent rapidement énervé et baissèrent les bras. Ils remontèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, me laissant seule avec Jedusor.

Ce dernier rédigeait son parchemin, plongé dans la concentration.

Il me regarda avec circonspection puis se pencha de nouveau sur son parchemin. Tout d'un coup, il se mura dans le silence, concentré sur son travail. Je l'observais. Il arborait une moue boudeuse et pensive, ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur la pointe de sa plume, et quelques mèches tombaient sur son front. Il était beau.

Je secouais la tête. Je ne devais pas m'enticher de Jedusor, j'avais une mission à mener à bien. Je terminais mon devoir puis souhaitais bonne nuit à Jedusor, qui me salua d'un signe de tête avant de se remettre au travail.

Je remontais dans mon dortoir, où Hydra Parkinson me fit le résumé détaillé de sa journée et des cours auxquels j'avais pourtant assisté avec elle. Je l'écoutais patiemment, sans l'interrompre, hochant la tête ou acquiesçant d'un petit bruit de temps en temps. Cedrella n'était toujours pas là. Finalement, quand Hydra eut terminé de me faire l'exposé de sa journée -ce qui prit, d'après mon réveil, pas moins de trois quart d'heure-, je sortis sous un faux prétexte pour échapper à Hydra. J'aperçus alors Cedrella, à côté de Jedusor, ils travaillaient tout les deux, s'entraidant de temps en temps. Cedrella releva la tête au moment où j'entrais dans la salle commune et me fit signe de les rejoindre. Lorsque je m'assis, elle me dit de sa voix douce:

-Entshylte, tu tombes bien. Mes soeurs m'ont lâché et avec Tom, on a du mal. Je me disais justement que j'allais venir te chercher pour que tu m'aides, et j'avais peur que tu ne te sois couchée.

-Je ne pouvais pas partir, Parkinson a tenu à me raconter la journée qu'on a vécu, dis-je en souriant.

Jedusor fit une moue dédaigneuse alors que Black eut un sourire indulgent.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, tu disais? demandais-je. Pour faire quoi exactement?

-Et bien, c'est le devoir de sortilège. Le professeur a dit que nous devions lui rédiger un essai sur le sortilège qu'on a appris aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai rien compris. Je veux dire, comment est-ce qu'on rédige un essai sur un sortilège? Ce sont des mouvements que l'on fait en prononçant des formules, je ne voit pas comment...

Je souris avant de lui expliquer, sous le regard scrutateur de Jedusor. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à mon histoire d'apprentissage théorique, et je me demandais soudain si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'avoir l'air un peu perdue, comme tous les autres première-année. Cedrella finit par comprendre, et elle termina son essai à l'aide de mes conseils, alors que Jedusor travaillait de son côté. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune fille étouffa un baillement et s'étira gracieusement.

-Je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher.

Elle sourit, puis ajouta:

-Je croise les doigts pour que Parkinson ne me raconte pas sa journée.

Elle s'en alla alors que je riais sous cape, et dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle, Jedusor se tourna vers moi:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Parkinson? Pourquoi vous ne l'appréciez pas?

-Oh, tu sais, je connais sa...

Je m'interrompis. J'avais failli dire « descendance ». Je faisait comment pour me rattraper, maintenant? Je ne connaissais aucun Parkinson. Quoique, j'avais peut-être entr'apperçu les parent d'Hydra.

-Sa? reprit Jedusor impatiemment.

-Mère, dis-je finalement. Les Parkinson, surtout les filles, sont pires que des harpies, et je préfère m'en tenir éloignée autant que faire se peut.

-Comment se fait-il que tout le monde ici se connaît?

-Nous sommes tous des Sang-Purs, répondis-je peu sûrement. Nous sommes tous invités aux même soirées. C'est une sorte... d'aristocratie qui remonte plus ou moins au Moyen-Âge. À cette époque, les Moldus avaient peur de la magie, et brûlaient vifs tous ceux qu'ils soupçonnaient coupable d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques, alors les sorciers ne se mélangeaient pas trop.

-C'est pour ça que les sorciers vivent cachés?

-Exactement. À l'époque de Merlin et Morgane, par exemple, les sorciers vivaient en cohabitation parfaite avec les Moldus. Mais les Moldus ont commencé à avoir peur de la magie, puiqu'utilisée à mauvais escient, elle est très dangereuse, alors ils ont décidé qu'ils ne voulaient courir aucun risque, d'où la chasse aux sorcières. Depuis, la communauté sorcière a décidé de ne plus se révéler aux Moldus.

-Pourquoi on ne retente pas une chance? Les Moldus nous accepteraient peut-être. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient pas mal perfectionné leurs armes.

-C'est ça, le risque, dis-je en souriant. Ils pourraient vouloir nous attaquer avec ces armes perfectionnées, et le Ministère de la Magie ne veut pas d'une autre Chasse aux Sorcières.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce _nous_ qui nous cachons alors que nous avons plus de pouvoirs? Nous pourrions nous imposer par la force. Nous sommes supérieurs à eux.

Mon sourire se figea sur mes lèvres. Par les tétons de Merlin, Jedusor était déjà un anti-Moldu à onze ans seulement.

-Le Ministère est pacifiste, Jedusor, dis-je avec indulgence. On ne force pas les gens à se plier à nos idéaux. Ce n'est pas juste. Pour imposer la supériorité de la communauté sorcière, il faudrait faire des choses horribles, torturer, soumettre, peut-être même tuer. C'est mal.

 _Bravo, Hermione,_ me dis-je _. Tuer des gens, c'est mal. Si c'est en disant ça que tu comptes remettre Lord Voldemort sur le droit chemin, on est pas sorti du Filet du Diable._ Je soupirais alors que Jedusor, sourcils froncé, se replongeait dans son devoir.

-Alors, dis-je avec plus de légèreté, tu as passé de bonne vacances?

-Étonnement, elles étaient plutôt bonnes, oui, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Souriante, je le regardais quelques secondes avant que l'information ne se fraye un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau.

-Étonnement? Qui y'a-t-il d'étonnant à passer de bonnes vacances?

-Disons pour résumer que les règles sont très strictes chez moi, et que je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de m'amuser, dit-il en se fermant comme une huître.

-Les Sang-Purs n'ont jamais l'occasion de s'amuser, dis-je en feignant de croire qu'il en était un.

-Tu crois... tu crois que les Sang-Purs sont de meilleurs sorciers que les autres?

Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre. Je pensais à ma façon d'exposer mes idées, mais aussi et surtout à l'influence que mes mots pouvaient avoir dans le futur.

-Je ne pense pas, dis-je finalement. C'est juste que l'aristocratie sorcière aime bien se réconforter en se disant qu'elle est au dessus de tous, je pense. Ils ne se mélangent pas pour garder cette pureté, ce qui fait que chaque enfant Sang-Pur a un lien de parenté plus ou moins fort avec la personne que ses parents lui ont choisi pour mari ou femme. Si tu veux mon avis, cette consanguinité fait plus de mal que de bien! lâchais-je dans un rire.

-Tu te marieras avec une personne ayant des liens de sang avec toi.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation, et elle me fis froid dans le dos car jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas tellement pensé au mariage -même la demande de Dimitri ne m'avait pas ouvert les yeux tant elle était tirée par les cheveux- mais maintenant que j'étais ici dans une famille de Sang-Pur, il faudrait que je me marie un jour ou l'autre.

-Oui, lâchais-je dans un souffle -bien que la confirmation fut inutile. Et je serais promise à quelqu'un avant ma sortie de cette école. Le mariage sera sûrement célébré un an après, deux au maximum.

-Tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire sur le choix de ton futur mari.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une question, et la voix de Jedusor était résignée et teintée de tristesse.

-Non, avouais-je. Le choix sera celui de mes parents, en fonction des demandes qu'ils recevront. En général, les demandes arrivent quand la jeune fille est âgée de treize à quinze ans. Parfois, un peu plus tôt, mais c'est rare.

-C'est d'ici deux à quatre ans, observa Jedusor.

-Oui, c'est d'ici deux à quatre ans. D'ici deux à quatre ans, ma liberté me sera prise.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, me dévisageant comme s'il me redécouvrait. Plusieurs fois, il sembla vouloir parler mais se ravisa. Puis finalement, les mots jaillirent de sa bouche, comme s'il ne pouvait plus les retenir.

-Magaly, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose mais il faut d'abord que tu me jures de n'en parler à personne et de ne pas me juger.

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite et sans respirer, et j'acquiesçait lentement en promettant. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, me fixant comme s'il jaugeait ma promesse. Puis, me jugeant finalement apparemment digne de confiance, il déclara dans un murmure:

-Je ne suis pas un Sang-Pur. Ma mère est une Moldue.

Je fronçais les sourcils, perdue. Harry m'avait pourtant dit que c'était le père de Jedusor qui était Moldu, et que sa Mère était presque une Cracmolle. Je vis le regard de Jedusor s'attarder sur mes sourcils froncés avant de me jeter un regard désapprobateur, comme s'il me reprochait d'avoir brisé ma promesse. Je me ressaisit et lui demandais, espérant éclairer ma lanterne:

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Pour quelle autre raison serait-elle morte après son accouchement? demanda-t-il d'une voix lourde de reproches. Un sorcier peut tout faire, tout guérir. Elle n'a pas pu. Et mon pèe n'était pas là pour la sauver. C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte.

-Je suis désolée... murmurais-je, gênée et attristée.

-Tu n'en parleras pas, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il, apparemment anxieux. c'est juste que... je te l'ai dit à toi parce que tu as l'air moins fermée d'esprit que les autres, et j'aimerais avoir une amitié sincère avec quelqu'un.

-Non, je n'en parlerais pas, je te le promets, dis-je. Je ne dirais rien à personne.

Il parut soulagé, comme libéré d'un poids, et partit se coucher. Je restais là quelques instants, à fixer le feu d'un air distrait depuis ma table, puis retournais dans mon dortoir. Parkinson s'était endormie, et Black lisait un livre à la lueur d'une bougie. Il était plus de minuit et l'eau du lac était tellement noire que l'on ne distinguait aucune créature marine. En souhaitant bonne nuit à Cedrella, je me glissais dans mes couvertures et m'endormis.


	10. Un départ sur les chapeaux de roue

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui sera le dernier posté cette semaine! Pour le prochain, il faudra attendre le vendredi 28 dans l'après-midi ou le week-end qui suivra ce vendredi. En tout cas, je suis très contente d'avoir repris cette fiction et de voir que certains continuent à la lire, merci beaucoup ^^

* * *

Le lendemain, je repris la même routine. Après avoir éteint la sonnerie de mon réveil, j'allais sous ma douche, puis Cedrella y alla quand je sortis, et Hydra me raconta des horreurs sur elle. Lorsqu'enfin Parkinson fut sous la douche, Cedrella se pressa de réunir ses affaires pour déguerpir avant que la harpie ne sorte de la salle de bain. Il était encore une fois très tôt quand nous entrâmes dans le Grand Hall pour le petit déjeuner, et je vis Jedusor, les yeux légèrement cernés, assis au milieu de la table, penché sur un livre de sortilèges. Cedrella et moi allâmes nous installer près de lui, et bientôt Malfoy et Yaxley arrivèrent et nous rejoignirent.

-Alors, les filles, lança Malfoy, comment allez-vous? Bien dormi?

J'allais répondre, mais ma réponse fut noyée dans les claquements d'ailes des hiboux qui délivraient le courrier. Le hibou grand duc de la famille Entshylte s'arrêta devant moi, avec deux paquets. L'un portait le nom de Dimitri et l'autre, le mien. Je débarrassais l'animal de son fardeau et lui donnait un toast, qu'il prit dans son bec avant de s'envoler. Dimitri vint récupérer son paquet, et j'ouvris le mien. Il était rempli de Patacitrouilles et de Chocogrenouilles, et sur les friandises se trouvait une lettre avec le seau des Entshyltes, une volute de fumée grise entourant une silhouette noire avec une baguette magique blanche.

 _Ma chère fille,_

 _Ta mère et moi avons reçu ta lettre, ainsi que celle de ton frère Dimitri. Nous sommes très fiers de ta répartition à Serpentard, félicitation. Nous savons que dans cette maison, tu es entouré des enfants des familles de Sang-Purs les plus influentes, dont certains font partie de la même année que toi, comme les fils Malfoy ou Yaxley, ou la dernière des trois sœurs Black._

 _Ces gens sont les futurs puissants de notre monde, tu ferais bien de t'en entourer. En revanche, fais attention aux Parkinson, il est de notoriété publique que ce sont des parvenus qui ne cherchent qu'à gravir les marches de la notoriété de quelque manière que ce soit, quitte à créer des scandales basés sur des mensonges ou des rumeurs. Je sais que tu as a cœur l'intérêt et l'honneur de la famille, et que tu feras attention à ne faire aucun faux-pas. Rapproche-toi du fils Malfoy, tu saura pourquoi en temps voulu._

 _Rends-nous fiers, ma fille,_

 _Marcus Entshylte._

Je retins un soupir d'exaspération et pliais la lettre avant de la ranger dans mon sac. La lettre dans son intégralité était pompeuse et impersonnelle. Autour de moi, tous lisaient les lettres qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Tous sauf Jedusor. Il n'avait rien reçu. Je lui donnait une Patacitrouille, qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant alors qu'il mangeait la friandise sorcière que je lui avait donné. Il me sembla voir ses yeux pétiller légèrement alors qu'il me souriait en retour, mais j'aurais pût l'imaginer.

-Bon, dis-je en me levant. Je vais passer à la bibliothèque avant les cours, j'ai juste assez de temps pour peaufiner mon devoir de sortilèges.

Jedusor entama un mouvement, comme pour se lever en ouvrant la bouche, mais Malfoy se leva comme une fusée en lançant plus vite que l'éclair:

-Je viens avec toi. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider, vu que hier soir j'ai pas réussi à faire grand-chose.

Apparemment contrarié, je vis Jedusor se réinstaller sur le banc et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé. Perturbée, je hochais la tête à l'intention de Malfoy. Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque, Serpens sur les talons. Je pris un livre sans hésitation -j'avais quand même passé presque toute ma scolarité dans cette bibliothèque- et m'installais avec mon livre et mon devoir. Je ne tardais pas à rendre mon devoir parfait, et aidait Serpens à faire le sien. Mais l'heure avait tourné sans que je m'en fut aperçue.

-Oh, par Circée, on devrait se dépêcher d'aller en cours si on ne veut pas arriver en retard! m'exclamais-je précipitement en jetant un oeil à ma montre.

Je me pressais jusqu'à la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. La classe n'était toujours pas rentrée, mais je vis Binns -je fus surprise de voir qu'il était là depuis si longtemps- sortir de la salle pour faire signe aux élèves d'entrer. Étant à l'autre bout du couloir, je pressais le pas, mais je trébuchais sur une tapisserie qui été tombée. Alors que les dernières personnes qui n'étaient pas rentrées en cours me regardaient en riant, je m'étalais de tout mon long, mon sac s'envolant au loin. Mon menton heurta violemment le sol, et je vis le contenu de mon sac s'éparpiller. Mon devoir et la lettre de mon père tombèrent, des bouteilles d'encre vinrent s'écraser dessus en s'ouvrant au passage, des bouquins vinrent recouvrir le tout alors que des plumes se cassaient.

Serpens m'aida à me relever alors que Jedusor avait fait demi-tour pour venir m'aider. Me frottant le menton, je remerciais Serpens avant de me diriger vers mon sac. Je lançais un sort pour que l'encre retourne dans les bouteilles et que les plumes se réparent, puis ramassait mes livres, mes bouteilles d'encre, mes plumes et mon devoir, ainsi que ma lettre, pour ranger le tout à la hâte.

Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot pendant l'opération -excepté le sortilège-, terrassée par la honte. Je me relevais, tête baissée, et m'apprêtais à me précipiter en cours quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et me retournais. C'était Jedusor. Malfoy se tenait juste derrière lui.

-Ça va? demanda Jedusor.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? ajouta Malfoy.

-Non, non, ça va, dis-je en frottant mon menton une nouvelle fois.

-Non, ça ne va pas, dit Jedusor. Regarde, tu t'es fait mal. Montre moi ton menton.

-Non, c'est pas... c'est rien.

Jedusor secoua la tête, l'air exaspéré, et leva les yeux au ciel. Il écarta ensuite la main avec laquelle je frottais toujours mon menton et garda mon poignet dans sa main. Son visage s'approcha du mien alors qu'il examinait mon menton, qu'il prit entre le pouce et l'index de sa main libre. Il me relâcha finalement et s'écarta.

-Ça va, dit-il finalement. Tu n'as rien. tu es juste un peu rouge, mais je pense que ça passera dans quelques minutes, si tu arrêtes de frotter.

-Bon, vous venez? lâcha Serpens, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. On retourne en cours.

Je hochais la tête en silence, et alors que Serpens Malfoy se dirigeait vers la salle de cours, je sentis la main de Tom Jedusor frôler la mienne, sans savoir s'il l'avait fait exprès ou pas.

Je sentais toujours des picotements à l'endroit où il avait posé ses doigts, sur mon poignet et mon visage. Jedusor avait bel et bien montré des signes qui ne trompaient pas, il tenait à moi!

Pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, alors que tout le monde somnolait, je fis signe à Jedusor et lui dit discrètement merci pour son geste de tout à l'heure.

-Miss Entshylte! Monsieur Jedusor! Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant que cela mérite d'interrompre mon cours pour en discuter? demanda Binns d'un ton cinglant.

Je sursautais, violemment rappelée à l'ordre.

-J'avais mal entendu votre dernier mot, monsieur... je n'avais pas compris si vous aviez dit troll ou... oppobre; improvisais-je.

-Vous serez en retenue demain soir après les cours, juste avant le repas, vous deux. Vous irez voir le concierge, il vous donnera de quoi faire.

Jedusor ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête puis de regarder son parchemin. Il releva la tête et la tourna en ma direction pour me faire une ébauche de sourire en haussant les épaules, tandis que j'articulais en silence "désolée".

Alors ainsi, j'allais devoir aller en retenue avec Tom Jedusor. Parfait. C'était la première retenue que j'obtenais de toute ma vie -ce qui est surprenant quand on sait que j'étais l'amie d'Harry Potter et que je n'ai pas manqué de violer le règlement, notamment la fois où j'avais fait du Polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avec les ingrédients qu'Harry et Ron avaient volés. Mais même si j'avais obtenu ma première retenue, j'irais avec Tom, ce qui me donnerait une excellente occasion de me rapprocher un peu plus du mystérieux et dangereux jeune homme.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre -qui était peut-être un peu court je dois l'admettre-, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer parce que ça me fait toujours plaisir, merci beaucoup ^^


End file.
